Next Avengers: A FULL TEAM
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: The Next Avengers, all Seven of them! James, Torunn, Henry, Azari, Francis, and two others join together to battle against Ultron and his forces! Can they win? Read to find out!
1. Retold History

Okay guys, here's something totally new, yet something I've been interested in for a while. Now, this may not be like the usual stories I have posted in the past, but this will be my fiftieth story total. (Not counting the ones that have been removed for good.)

The short version of this is that I'm retelling the Next Avengers story, with some modifications for one of the characters I'm adding to the roster, and an OC that's actually been done before. This idea has been done before, but I've never seen it like this, and the other that involves the OC I'm kinda using (different name/slightly altered back-story) doesn't really sit well with me. So, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands and take an attempt at this my way; or at least my improved way that I have utilized over the years.

Now, the first chapter is basically the story Tony tells at the beginning, with some additions of my own.

So, let's begin shall we.

Also, no OCs of my own this time. This is purely me, myself, and I. Oh wait, that won't work, since they're apart of me. Whatever, here we go.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 does not own Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow.

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

(Tony's narrative)

And there came a day unlike any other, when the Earth's Mightiest Heroes were united against a common threat – The Soldier, the God, the Knight, the Spy, the Giant, the King, the Pixie, the Ghost, and the Archer! On that day, the Avengers were born; to fight foes that no single hero could withstand. Over time they added more heroes to their ranks, one was the Predator, a Mutant who could hunt and battle as fiercely as any of the Avengers.

Together, the Avengers battled against Time Traveling Conquerors, Alien Invaders, Mutant Commanders, and Masters of Evil – the Avengers vanquished them all, and when the world was finally at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The Soldier and Spy fell in love, as did the Giant and the Pixie. The King found his Queen. The Predator went on to continue his hunt for his past. And the God returned home, far away from the world of men. And soon, the children of the Avengers came to be, children who would become a new generation of heroes. The Predator's child having been cloned from his DNA against his will, yet accepted the cub all the same.

But in time evil returned, an evil known as Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp, because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive, there was still hope, hope for the future.

(Narrative end)

(AN1)

As the younger children fell asleep, a young eleven-year-old girl turned to their guardian, their last living guardian as far as they knew.

"You do realize how much you left out, right?" asked the young girl.

"They don't need to know about my love life, or what happened since. My family, even if they survived the attack on the mansion, would have very little chance to survive for long, because Ultron immediately went to Stark Tower and got control over the Arc Reactor, which boosted his power tenfold. My wife and daughter are most likely dead, and there's nothing I can do about it now," replied Tony, sighing a little, "And it's your bedtime too, Laura. We'll talk more later."

"Why do I get the feeling that statement will become your new catchphrase with us?" asked Laura, as she got into her mattress on the floor (Tony promised to build them separate rooms for when they were older.)

(AN2)

After Tony left the kids room, he stopped and looked up at the artificial ceiling.

"How long will it be before they're ready, if they are going to be ready at all?" asked Tony, wanting an answer, but not expecting it.

And a voice, sounding faintly like Thor's, though Tony could swear it was his imagination, spoke up.

"_If they are to be ready, do so on your terms, not anyone else's. I know thou can do so, Stark._"

Tony chuckled, it sounded like something Thor would say, and he had no qualms about following that advice.

(AN3)

(Chapter End)

Well, what do you think? Arguably my shortest chapter, though there is a debate against my other chapters that are less than a thousand words, if this **is** less than a thousand words, what with all this commentary around it. Most likely not! LOLZ!

Next time: 12 years have passed, and everyone is now a teenager, minus Laura being 23 (yeah, I went there). The kids go through a regular routine when something unexpected happens, starting the chain reaction of what is to come.

Alright, there's not much, other than Author Notes, so let's tackle those shall we.

AN1: Well, I had to have a nickname for Logan, and Wolverine was too direct, and the only other name I could think of is Animal, which isn't accurate enough. SO, Predator it is.

AN2: Laura, AKA X-23, which WILL be her Avenger Name, since I don't think I want, or need, a better name for her. If you DO have a name, you can suggest it, but bear in mind it will take a really good name for me to consider it, so put your thinking caps on.

AN3: Was it REALLY Thor? You decide. I'm leaving that open to your interpretation.

Okay, I think that's all of it. Please read and review, or PM me with what you think. I'll leave this up for a while and see what happens. Not getting my hopes too high because of how small this section is, but…

Later,

RDF1


	2. A Day in the Life, or is it?

Alright, since I'm making time for this, let's just keep moving forward into the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. Still working out some details regarding a scene or two, but I'm working out the movie slowly but surely. Also, if you want me to continue some post movie adventures, review and let me know which villains I can and should include to keep the story going. Some are excluded because of continuity issues, such as the invasion, the time travel, and a few other things. Unless of course it's a parody of a time travel, where the kids accidentally go back to when their parents were alive, and try to stay hidden and NOT mess up the future. LOLZ!

Okay, nothing more to add…

Disclaimer: RDF1 does NOT own Next Avengers! Nor does he own any other characters! They belong to Marvel Comics, and one OC yet to be revealed that's shared because of back-story differentiations.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Last time, Tony told the story of the Avengers to their kids, hoping to keep them safe from Ultron until they were ready. He silently promised himself he would prepare them in his own way._

(Recap End)

Twelve years had passed since Tony made the promise to prepare the kids for Ultron, and he did so the way he knew how. He gave them gear that they not only felt comfortable in, but were able to resist some attacks, allowing them to push themselves to become stronger, faster, and all around a better team. He gave James Rogers a holographic shield that allowed the same defensive capabilities, but was more dexterous in it's reusability, allowing James to disable the shield from anywhere and reform it on his gauntlet whenever he wanted. He gave Henry Pym a more armored style suit than either of his parents, yet could shrink or grow the same amount as his father's suit, and not to mention the stingers from his mom's suit. Azari had a skintight suit that could conduct the electricity he could produce, a gift from his mother, while being resistant to tearing as he moved through the trees like a panther, passed on from his father. Torunn, had armor similar to her fathers, though more flexible with it being sleeveless, as well as a sword, that Thor had made for her by the Dwarfs shortly before she was born, so that she may have a bond with it as he did with Mjölnir. Laura's was a simple, but durable fabric that allowed her to breathe and stretch without tearing. She also had slots on the gloves and boots, to allow her claws to extend without resistance. He pushed them when he needed to, but also allowed them to relax and enjoy a peaceful day every now and again.

It was one day such as this that found the kids in a game of tag. Azari was going after Pym, leaving the other three alone. Torunn was at her usual spot when she wanted to be alone, yet didn't mind Laura's silent company. She found it comforting to know that Laura didn't care about her 'talks' with her father.

"…I know thee to be real, father," spoke Torunn, "and hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter…"

Laura noticed Pym landing next to her, tiptoeing over, as if to avoid her notice. She smirked and whispered, "Do it and die."

Pym gulped. While he knew Laura wouldn't actually kill him, but whenever she spoke like that, it meant that she wouldn't hesitate to chase him all over the compound just for the fun of it. He quickly changed directions and tried to pick up Torunn's sword, to no avail as all the times before. And Torunn noticed this.

"And Father, lastly I beseech thee: give me the strength to smite PYM once and for all!" declared Torunn, turning around and alerting Pym to her presence.

Laura sighed. Like her, Torunn wouldn't actually kill her brother, but she made for a good show of it. Torunn took good aim with her sword and barely missed Pym as he flew by a nearby rock.

"That's not how tag works, Torunn," said Azari, having showed up a few seconds ago, "You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us."

"That is a human rule," replied Torunn, not caring about Laura's raised eyebrow at that statement, "An Immortal Asgardian warrior runs from no one! You, Pym and James are about to feel my swords wrath!"

Azari looked back at her, not believing a word of it because she never follow through with her bluffs before, and she certainly wouldn't now. That's when Torunn noticed something missing, or rather some ONE.

"HEY! I mean forsooth," asked Torunn, correcting herself for that minor slipup, "Where is James?"

"Judging by the time, I'd say still asleep in his bungalow," spoke up Laura for the first time since Pym and Azari showed up, "but I have been wrong before."

"Let's check it out," said Azari, smiling at the accurate statement of his sister. She really did know each of them well, particularly James.

* * *

The group of four found themselves at James's bungalow rather quickly, having done this multiple times before. Once inside, they found the familiar mess that James had taken to living in recently. How he did so, no one really understood, not even Laura to an extent. Seeing him still asleep, under the covers sideways, they all looked at each other.

"So, does he get the sword, the sting, the claw, or the spark today?" asked Torunn, since they had resigned to taking turns waking James up when he overslept like this, and it was getting monotonous.

"It's his 'Royal Highness's' turn today," said Pym with a slightly evil grin, having kept track.

"I hate you, Pym," muttered Azari, hating what happened next more.

As soon as Azari shocked James's foot, James let out a scream, and a reaction time that would make his father proud, activated his shield and knocked Azari clear out of the bungalow, into a mud puddle below. The others watched as James, still half-asleep, walked past them with his shield still activated. They joined him as soon as he got to his threshold and turned off his shield.

"If you _dorks_ are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed," grumbled James.

"Excuse me," glared Laura, at her younger brother.

"I didn't mean you, Laura," said James, having the decency to look a little sheepish at his hasty remark, now fully awake.

"But you're missing the game!" spoke up an excited Pym, getting up in his face at micro size.

"What's wrong with you James," asked Azari, fed up with his behavior, "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally being a real pain!"

"Who cares? What, am I going to miss laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores and train?" asked James, before performing a perfect black flip, even though he hadn't practiced it in days, "For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place."

"You never know," commented Laura, rolling her eyes. James never really needed practice for his moves, but it certainly helped to be able to do so as a more comfortable second nature anyways.

"You can act like a king," continued James to Azari, "Pym can PLAY superhero, Laura can hack and slash through her rage whenever she gets mad, and Torunn can live in a fantasy land saying 'Aye' and 'Verily' until she's blue in the face! What's the point?"

"The point," emphasized Torunn, "is to not be such a JERK!"

"Oh right, sorry," said James, putting his foot in his mouth, "There's no point for us, because our parents are dead! Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope."

Torunn snapped right then, taking her sword and going after James with right vengeance. James instinctively activated his shield and held it against Torunn's sword with some difficulty; Torunn can be really strong when she got mad.

"Do you think Asgardians really say 'jerk'?" asked Pym, not really bothered by the bickering as much, being used to it.

"I don't know," shrugged Azari.

"This is getting old," sighed Laura, jumping down, unleashing her claws.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Torunn," boasted James.

"Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!" countered Torunn.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I will make you stop!" said Laura, showing her anger in her voice. She was getting far too tired of these two going at it, and it was going to stop, on her terms.

Luckily, that got them to hesitate just long enough for Tony to show up.

"That's enough," said Tony, calmly but sternly, getting everyone's attention as Laura retracted her claws.

"Tony!" exclaimed Azari, trying to play mediator, "I was about to tell them to break it up."

"James, Torunn, go to your bungalows and cool off," instructed Tony, getting a snicker out of Pym, "You and Azari too, Pym."

"What about Laura?" asked Torunn, wondering how she could get out of punishment.

"She knows how to control her anger, especially after being here so long. She's knows what she has to do," replied Tony, remembering everything he had to do with the oldest kid to prevent Laura from ever snapping again in this place.

(AN1)

"James, wait," spoke up Tony, before James got too far, "I know how you feel trapped here with just the six of us, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sisters. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"I'll apologize to them," replied James, his anger from earlier dissipating, "later."

"Your father was never very good at doing nothing, either," said Tony, "You know you can always come talk to me."

"But it's not the same, is it?" quipped James, half-heartedly, "Like you say, you're not my dad."

They couldn't move another yard before alarms started blaring around the compound. The others arrived quickly, wondering what was going on.

"What's with all the lights, and the noise!" spoke up an excited Pym.

"Tony," said Laura, her eyes telling volumes.

"Everyone, get inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear," replied Tony, before looking at Laura, "Keep an eye on them, Laura. This is not the time for contingencies to be initiated."

"Right," nodded Laura, before heading into James's bungalow after her brothers and sister, closing the door behind her.

* * *

An hour passed, allowing James to get a shower in private and change to his training clothes. Soon, the alarms were turned off, but Tony had yet to return. The others were getting agitated while Laura meditated by the door. She always kept her word to Tony when it involved her siblings. She _was_ the oldest and responsible for them almost as much as Tony. Soon, they got into another argument.

"We should be out there with Tony, not hiding!" declared Torunn.

"Maybe this is a new training drill. Maybe…" suggested Pym, before gasping, "Maybe it's Ultron!"

"It's not Ultron," replied James, "That's just ridiculous. It's probably something stupid like a fire on the machine level, or that time Jocasta went nuts because of the water-main leak. It's not Ultron."

"I wouldn't make such rash assumptions, James," said Laura, opening her eyes, "We've never had these alarms go off before, and I should know. I have enhanced hearing to tell the difference."

"That's true," said Pym, comforted by Laura's words whenever she spoke that seriously, "It's might even be…"

Pym was cut off by James, Torunn, and Azari getting battle ready right in front of him, scaring him for a second before he realize they were looking behind him. Pym turned to see a robot dressed in green with a yellow cape, phasing through the wall before turning visible and addressing them.

"Hello Children," said the ghost robot, before falling down, his energy severely low.

"Guys, Stand down!" shouted Laura, as she got up and raced to the robot, catching it before it hit the floor.

Not even a moment later, Tony appeared at the door.

"Vision!" said Tony, getting to his knees, concerned for his friend.

"My apologies," replied Vision, as if to explain his current state, "The drones in Ultra City have been upgraded again. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left."

"Were you followed?" asked Laura.

"Negative, Laura," informed Vision, "Did I set off the alarms? My access keys may have been damaged as well. And how odd? This doesn't look like the control center."

"Everything will be fine," said Tony, helping him onto his shoulder as Laura got him balanced, "Let's get you to the workshop. Stay here."

This of course went so well with the kids that he didn't get past the stairs when the others came rushing out after Laura.

"Tony?" asked James.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, and I can tell you everything later. Right now, I have to take care of my friend," replied Tony, turning to them once more, "Laura, Plan B. Keep plan C on standby if things get worse."

"Understood," said Laura, turning to her siblings, "Everyone inside now. It's time you know."

Everyone didn't move an inch as Tony moved out of sight, causing Laura to sigh.

"Okay, here goes," explained Laura, "That was Vision, the 'Ghost' from the story of our parents. Yes, all of them were Avengers, minus Torunn and Azari's moms. Azari, your mom and my dad worked together for years on a team called the 'X-Men' a group of Mutants fighting for peace between Mutants and Humans."

She stopped to take a breath, and decided that Tony had had enough of a head start, continued, "Walk with me. It'll be faster."

Everyone started following Laura as she made her way towards the resting place of their parents, or at least where their stone heads were. She continued as they walked.

"Our parents fought everyone that Tony ever mentioned, and then some."

"Why are you telling us what we already know, except about your dad and my mom?" asked Azari.

"You're not old enough for the full truth, and wouldn't be for a few more years, but since Vision landed in James's bungalow, it's time to tell you more about what's happening."

After they saw Tony head down a hidden flight of stairs, Pym asked the obvious question.

"We're gonna follow him, right?" asked Pym.

"Yeah," replied James.

"Aye," added Torunn.

"No! Absolutely not!" countered Azari, "Tony told us to say in our rooms."

"And Tony repeated mentioned that I'm in charge when he's not around," replied Laura, "And Tony told me to tell you when you were ready if he had to be busy monitoring our surroundings, or taking care of Vision."

"Okay, Laura, your lead," said James, "Open the door."

"Funny enough," said Laura as they headed for the right spot, "Each of you has access to this place, but when you got older, you would have been informed."

"So does that mean I would have been last?" asked Pym, being the youngest there.

"You would have been told with James and Torunn; as Azari is a year older than them, he would have been informed separately. Actually, it would have been less than a year now," replied Laura, as the headed down the staircase.

"How could you not have told us, Laura?" asked Torunn, "We've lived here for years and you've lied to us?"

"Not really," said Laura, "I didn't even find out until five years ago, and that was by accident. It's really only been the last year that I've been learning more about it."

They continued on their path until James stopped, touching a railing on his left.

"I think I've been here before, long ago," said James, "I remember holding onto this rail. I remember I was falling. I remember being scared."

"That, I didn't know about," said Laura.

"That sounds like you," laughed Pym, "a big old scaredy… Ow!"

Pym rubbed his head as he turned to see what looked like Captain America. He backed off as lights went off under each of the Iron Avengers, all seven of them, with a robotic Wolverine to the left of Iron Black Panther.

"What is this?" asked Azari.

"These are our parents," replied James, recognizing what they looked like from the stories Tony told them.

"He's right," said Pym, catching on, "It's just like the story: James's dad the soldier, and his mom the spy. There's Azari's cat-dad the king, and my dad the Giant. And also Torunn's dad, the god, or is it her mom, I mean look at that hair."

"Actually, Asgardians, as I recall from what Tony said, they never really got haircuts," spoke up Laura, a thoughtful look on her face.

"No wonder I never felt comfortable around scissors," realized Torunn, not that she was scared of them, but that she always got Goosebumps, always denied, whenever she was in the same room as them.

"Who's that?" asked Azari, looking at Iron Hawkeye, not recognizing him as one of their parents.

"The archer, maybe?" replied Torunn, before adding, "But the pixie is missing, and the knight."

"And Tony called the robot 'The Vision', which is the ghost. Which means, there's an Avenger still alive, and here," spoke up Pym, having put some of the pieces together.

James took a step forward, and Laura actually felt a little fear. From growing up with James, and what Tony had informed them of Captain America, she knew better than anyone how much James wanted to get to know his dad, his REAL dad.

"Why didn't Tony tell about this?" asked Torunn.

"Because you weren't ready yet," replied Laura, sighing at having to explain things twice, "Like I said, you were going to be brought in over the next few years and we would all be ready for what lies ahead."

"Laura's right," agreed Azari, as the oldest besides Laura, he was able to keep a slightly clearer head and understand that reasoning, "We need to keep moving if we're going to spy on Tony, I mean find him."

"Let's go guys," said Laura, leading the way with Pym and Azari behind her.

Torunn made to follow them, before turning back to call back to James, who hadn't moved an inch.

"James, come on!" urged Torunn, before noticing his stance, "James."

Torunn felt a pang of sympathy for James, remembering their conversation not long ago. James's parents were dead, just like the rest of their siblings, but not her dad. For all their arguments and 'fights' they got into, Torunn knew James didn't need that now, of all times.

* * *

Laura, Pym, and Azari walked on the pathway above, so as to stay out of Tony's sight, for now.

"…I need to see how extensive the damage is," informed Tony to Vision, running a diagnostic on him, "How did they find you?"

"I was accessing the mainframe," replied Vision, before preparing his report for Tony.

"Ew, robot guts," commented Pym, silently enough to that neither of the two downstairs could hear him.

"All of Europe has now been subjugated by the machine forces since my last report. Drones are gathering along the Pacific Rim and Eastern Europe. The Invasion of Asia will soon commence."

"That's not good," said Laura, forgetting momentarily that her brothers could hear her, "Last time, they barely got past Britain and Australia."

"It's been thirteen years, and he's conquered half the planet," sighed Tony.

"Also, Clint Barton's son is alive," added Vision.

"Barton!" exclaimed Laura, "I don't believe it."

"Who's he?" asked Azari.

"Maybe he was the knight, or the pixie," guessed Azari, a little too excited.

"The pixie was your mom, genius," replied Azari, in a slight deadpan.

"He's the Archer, guys," informed Laura, "Also known as Hawkeye to our parents.

* * *

Torunn finally built up the courage to approach James.

"James, we should go," informed Torunn.

"What if it has my dad's voice," wondered James aloud, finally speaking the questions that had been running through his head for several minutes, "Or what if it's programmed to be just like him, or has his memories? Do you thin he can hear me?"

To that, Torunn had no answer, because she honestly didn't have a clue. She got up next him, so she could be ready in case things went wrong.

"Um, dad, can you hear me?" asked James, trying to get a response, "Hello, are you awake?"

"James," said Torunn, who was convinced by the no response, "it's not your dad. It's a robot."

But James wasn't going to back down, stepped right in front of him "Sir? Captain America? Are you, um, online?"

And as if the trigger words had been said, Iron Captain America's eye plates lit up.

"Iron Avenger, designation: Captain America, now online," spoke up the robot, in a metallic version of Steve Rogers's voice, "Accessing mission database. Mission found and accepted: Destruction of AI threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing."

"Ultron?" asked Torunn, as Iron Captain America walked passed them, "It couldn't be?"

"If what Laura says about our parents is correct, then she could be right about Ultron as well," guessed James.

"Iron Avengers, assemble!"

One by one, all seven Iron Avengers activated and walked off, despite James's attempts to stop them, or turn them off. James and Torunn stopped just short of the launch pad as all seven Iron Avengers took off into the sky, to search for Ultron.

"Oops," muttered James, when he realized just how big a mistake he just made.

"Verily," agreed Torunn.

(Chapter End)

Yep, a true cliffhanger here. Seriously, did anyone NOT see me adding an Iron Wolverine into the mix? I know it's slightly contrived, but it still fits somewhat.

Oh well, tune in next chapter to see what happens next.

AN1: For Laura, she usually just meditates, which is why she's doing it while waiting for Tony to return.

Next Time: Tony finds out the kids are there, and sends them to the Control Room for an emergency exit when Ultron appears. Can Laura protect the others, or will she fall like her father did years before?

Okay guys; see ya next time…

Later,

RDF1


	3. To Avenge, or not to Avenge!

And once more into Next Avengers. Those of you reading this that are also looking forward to my next chapter of Digimon… Yeah, not gonna be for a little while. Need to give that view count some time to increase before posting the next chapter, ya know?

So, let's get back to Next Avengers!

Disclaimer: RDF1 does NOT own Next Avengers, or any character associated with Marvel. This is a non-profit Fanfiction for the fans of Next Avengers!

Note: For those of you who may be wondering about Laura, she has a different past in this, which is why she isn't raging as much as brooding (something Wolverine also does well). But don't worry, her anger's still there, just kept beneath the surface, much like Banner's in the Live Action Avengers. She can call upon it, but has no reason to at the moment, considering how much she cares about her brothers, sister, and Tony (family).

Guest reviewer 2: Here is Ultron's answer: Illogical! Keeping Avengers alive creates Chaos. I shall not have Chaos in my world! All Avengers I have found, I have killed.

So yeah, sorry guest review 2, no Original Avengers left besides Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, not to mention Thor, who is All Father in Asgard. Not even Wolverine, and I'm not spoiling what happened to him before you read about it!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Um, dad, can you hear me?" asked James, trying to get a response, "Hello, are you awake?"_

"_James," said Torunn, who was convinced by the no response, "it's not your dad. It's a robot."_

_But James wasn't going to back down, stepped right in front of him "Sir? Captain America? Are you, um, online?"_

_And as if the trigger words had been said, Iron Captain America's eye plates lit up._

"_Iron Avenger, designation: Captain America, now online," spoke up the robot, in a metallic version of Steve Rogers's voice, "Accessing mission database. Mission found and accepted: Destruction of AI threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing."_

"_Ultron?" asked Torunn, as Iron Captain America walked passed them, "It couldn't be?"_

"_If what Laura says about our parents is correct, then she would be right about Ultron as well," guessed James._

"_Iron Avengers, assemble!"_

_One by one, all seven Iron Avengers activated and walked off, despite James's attempts to stop them, or turn them off. James and Torunn stopped just short of the launch pad as all seven Iron Avengers took off into the sky, to search for Ultron._

"_Oops," muttered James, when he realized just how big a mistake he made._

"_Verily," agreed Torunn._

(Recap End)

Meanwhile, Laura was about to move Pym and Azari to the lower floor via the door, but the room started shaking, nearly sending Pym over the railing if it wasn't for Azari and Laura grabbing his hands.

"We've got you, Pym," said Laura, holding on with little difficulty, given all the training she's gone through.

"Boys, Laura!" exclaimed Tony, "I thought I told you to inform them about Ultron, not bring them down here!"

"Yeah, that wasn't going to work once they saw Vision," replied Laura, pulling up Pym, before jumping down next to Tony, with Pym and Azari following her, "Of course, I can't leave James alone for two minutes down here apparently, since he goes and launches Plan IA prematurely."

"Plan IA?" asked Azari, his excuses dying the moment Laura mentioned that.

"Iron Avengers," replied Tony, half-paying attention now, "Jocasta, send reserve power to long-range radar. Boys, grab Vision's head!"

"Hello Henry. Hello, Azari," greeted Vision, once they turned to him.

"His head!" asked Azari.

"Now, guys," said Laura, looking at the radar as well now.

Pym and Azari got around to the other side of Vision, who disconnected the last wires to his head so it could be detached.

"Awesome," said Pym, intrigued by the circuitry of the Vision.

"Multiple radar contacts," informed Jocasta, as it finally detected the Iron Avengers, "Designation: Iron Avengers."

"What's going on?" asked Pym.

"Something bad, if what I fear hap…" started Laura, before Jocasta spoke up again.

"Warning: new contact. Suborbital trajectory," informed Jocasta, "Designation…"

"TONY!" shouted a new voice.

Everyone turned to see James and Torunn enter the room hastily.

"I'm sorry, there were these robots! They looked like our parents and then…!" started Tony, before looking at the look on Tony and Laura's faces.

"I think he knows," provided Torunn, a little scared right now.

"Tony, Plan C is really start to look good right now," said Laura.

"Iron Giant Man offline," informed Jocasta.

"Plan C it is," sighed Tony, "Boys, Torunn, we're leaving!"

(AN1)

"Leaving!" asked Azari and Pym at the same time, before Pym continued, "as in leaving here! But, we've never left here!"

"We are now," said Laura, taking over the controls, "Tony, go. I'm gonna take a backup of Jocasta so we don't have to start from scratch later on."

"Thanks, Laura," said Tony, before turning to the others, "Get to the Control Center! NOW!"

"Alert: Iron Black Widow offline!" informed Jocasta, as part of her programming was downloaded onto a backup file by Laura.

"Move, now!" said Tony, before heading off in another direction.

Before the others could follow Tony, Laura pulled out the backup file containing Jocasta before turning to the others.

"Boys, Torunn, now is NOT the time!" said Laura, letting a little anger seep through so they would NOT argue against her, "We need to get to the Control Center!"

"Iron Hawkeye Offline!" alerted Jocasta.

This time, no words were spoken for a few moments as Laura led the way to the to the surface, and towards the Control Center. And it wasn't until the next report from Jocasta that got a reaction.

"Iron Thor Offline," informed Jocasta, sparking a reaction from Torunn.

"We shouldn't have left him!" said a frustrated Torunn, stopping once she heard her father's name.

"He told us to leave!" said Azari, "We need to get to the Control Center. That's what he said."

"Iron Wolverine Offline," updated Jocasta.

"Torunn," spoke up Laura, turning around to her with a serious face, "I know it's hard, but we have to go, now!"

"Iron Black Panther Offline," added Jocasta.

"Those robots, the Iron Avengers," asked James to Vision as soon as they got moving again, "Why are they going offline?"

"The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery," informed Vision, "corrupting and overriding its programming with its own."

"Which means the Iron Avengers aren't on our side anymore," added Laura, as they kept moving.

"Iron Captain America Offline!" finished Jocasta.

"He was the last of them," said Vision, "Ultron will be coming for us now."

"Definitely not good," said Laura, as they stopped hearing that remark, "There's no time to stop now. You're my responsibility now. Let's keep moving!"

"But, Ultron! Really, Ultron is coming here!" asked Pym, turning Vision around to face him.

That distracted all of them until an explosion went off overhead, and the solar paneled sky had a hole blown right through it.

"GUYS MOVE NOW!" ordered Laura, tossing James out of the way as Torunn grabbed Pym and Azari and moved away from the falling rubble as well.

"LAURA!" exclaimed James, as he landed somewhat roughly on the ground next to his siblings as the rubble landed on Laura.

(AN2)

James groaned as he turned to look at the sky, which snow was falling through from the opening as the panels powered down, forcing the emergency lights to turn on all over the compound.

They all got up, only to be speechless as a red orb of energy fell through the hole under its own power. The energy dissipated, revealing Ultron, before the robot landed near the children.

'Oh crap,' thought James, recognizing Ultron from the stories. But this was no story, it was real, and Ultron was here.

"Children, unexpected," spoke up Ultron, sounding genuinely confused for a moment, "Assessment: potential threats. Preparing termination."

"TERMINATE THIS!" shouted a new voice as Laura launched herself from the rubble, and slicing her claws across the back of Ultron, only for whatever slight scratch to be healed over, "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

(AN3)

Ultron grabbed Laura by the open arm and tossed her into the others, who were barely able to catch her. She got to her feet, only to be met by a red repulsor aimed at her and her siblings.

"Commencing Termination," added Ultron, before a figure grabbed him from behind and threw him like a rag doll ten yards away.

It was Iron Man, the knight from the stories, and he was ready for one more battle against Ultron. He powered up his Uni-beam and fired it at Ultron, sending him another football field away.

"The knight, Iron Man!" gawked Pym, like a fan boy.

Iron Man turned to them, his faceplate moving up to reveal Tony underneath the suit.

"Get to the Control Center, I'll hold it off!" informed Tony/Iron Man.

"Tony!" wondered James.

"I'll be right behind you, now go!" ordered Tony, as the faceplate moved back into place and he went to battle Ultron by himself.

"This is wrong, we have to help him!" urged Torunn.

"Do you want to backtalk an ORIGINAL Avenger, and get yourself killed? Be my guest!" said Laura, giving up temporarily on getting Torunn to be a team player.

"Children! DO as Iron Man says!" ordered Vision, getting slightly angry, "You must stay with the others, Torunn. Your safety is top priority right now! Iron Man will join you shortly."

Laura didn't believe him, but kept quiet, because that was TWO of the Original Avengers that had given an order; something she has learned to never argue against.

"Come on guys!" urged Laura, as they continued their way to the Control Center while Iron Man kept Ultron Busy.

It didn't take long from there, since there were no more distractions. When they got to the Control Center, Laura allowed the others to get on first before going up the ramp herself. When she saw where Pym placed Vision's head, she almost smiled in relief; Vision was in the perfect place to control the ship from there.

"Stay Robot Head," said Pym, "We'll be right back!"

"No one's going anywhere," said Laura, standing between them and the path back to Tony, "Vision, NOW!"

"Vision override. Command code: Quinjet!" announced Vision, closing the door with all of them on it.

"What the…" said James, as five seats rose up from the floor.

"Take your seats; we are launching," informed Vision, starting up the boosters.

"Launching!" questioned Azari as Laura moved to her seat.

No one else could say a thing as the Quinjet moved on Vision's command, flying them away from their home. The only home they've known for years.

"That's the Arctic Circle," informed Laura, when they saw their home from the outside for the first time, "Arguably the coldest place on Earth."

Soon the security feed activated, and they felt helpless as they watched Iron Man battle against Ultron and lose. The Iron Avengers landed around both of them before the screen went static.

"It's got Tony!" whined Pym, "They're taking him!"

"Stupid Robot!" retorted Torunn to Vision, "Do as we say! Take us back now!"

"I will not," replied Vision, "Iron Man sacrificed himself to keep you safe, and that is what we will do: stay safe, stay hidden."

"There is no point in going back!" spoke up Laura, "Vision's right, guys. Going back is a waste of time."

"Speaking of waste," added Vision, "I have set a course for the Savage Land, a place not yet touched by Ultron's evil. It is far away from Ultra City."

"Savage Land!" wondered Azari.

"That sounds horrible," exclaimed Pym.

"Parts of it are quite nice actually, and you'll…" started Vision, before his programming overrode his current communications, "Alert. Reserve power depleted. Recharge requi…"

Vision shut down to begin his solar recharge sequence, which wouldn't take long IF they were in sunlight constantly.

(AN3)

'Finally,' thought Laura, 'With Vision unavailable and Tony captured, they only have one course of action, and I intend to make sure it doesn't get them killed.'

"He's out of juice," informed Pym.

"Wonderful," retorted Azari, "What now?"

"I think I can get him up and running," said Pym, eager to try out his tech skills, "I need to reconfigure his power matrix.

"To what point and purpose!" asked Laura, before stating, "He's just going to take us away from where we want to go."

"I agree!" added Torunn, "I will not run and I will not hide! I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what he's done!"

"But Tony wanted us safe, and Vision is trying to do just that!" countered Azari, always the obedient one, "And going after Ultron, against orders from TWO Avengers, is the exact opposite of that. James, back me up."

But James wasn't apart of the conversation. He had only been half-listening as it was.

"James?" asked Azari, echoed by Torunn.

"I led Ultron to our home," stated James, "It's my fault Tony's been captured."

"No, we're going after Ultron!" ordered Torunn, "Pym, take the controls and head for this Ultra City."

"Okay," said Pym, taking the pilot's chair, "Two questions: How do you fly this thing and where is Ultra City?"

"You got to be kidding me," said Laura, standing up, "Have you all gone deaf in the last three hours! I am the oldest, and therefore responsible for you. I should be making sure you guys stay safe."

"But, Laura…" started Torunn, feeling less confident around her older sister, and hoping to gain her support by being less overbearing with her.

"Of course, I've been planning on going after Ultron for about two years now," continued Laura, moving forward, "You want to get to Ultra City, then let me fly this thing. I'm the only one who's gotten any training anyways."

"You're really going to do this, Laura!" asked Azari.

"Yep," said Laura, taking the controls and shifting from autopilot for now, "And guys… don't make me regret this."

* * *

Laura saw the skyline of Ultra City when she decided to put the autopilot back on. She then noticed four missiles headed directly towards her, and she rushed to the back, grabbed a jetpack, and jumped out the hanger door seconds before the missiles collided. She activated her jetpack and headed up into the clouds before any sensor could detect her. She saw her siblings flying towards her from the cloudbank; Torunn carrying James and Azari, while Pym was small and carrying Vision's head by his wires.

"Okay, they would have attacked us," admitted Azari, "Sorry for doubting you, James."

James didn't say anything, but his eyes hardened, as he finally was ready to get into action. It was a look Laura was waiting for, because it was a look that Captain America was known for in the old days.

After landing in the outskirts, they made their way through some empty corridors before finally leading to the city proper. It wasn't like anything they've ever seen before, all high-tech and machines everywhere. Unfortunately, no human was in sight, and that unnerved them a bit.

"Okay, hereth be the plan," said Torunn, her arrogance getting the better of her.

"I don't think 'hereth' is right," commented Pym.

"Shut up, Pym," retorted Torunn, "Here's the plan: We fight our way through the city, get to Ultron, smite him, and free Tony."

'Not exactly the pattern I'd go for, but I'm not arguing right now,' thought Laura, feeling some of her training slip away as she was back here, in the city where 'it' happened.

(AN4)

"That plan is insane on several levels," argued James, "We can't beat Ultron."

"I am immortal and invulnerable!" countered Torunn, sending off alarms in Laura's head, "Ultron holds no fear for me! Besides, my father watches over me!"

"You don't know that you're invulnerable!" replied James testily.

"Uh, Torunn," started Laura, "There's something you should know…"

"FOR ASGARD!" called out Torunn, before flying off into glorious battle, a battle in which she craved for years without truly knowing until now.

"Tell me she didn't just do that," deadpanned James, worried for her sanity more now than before.

"I would say so," informed Laura, going to the edge, "But I don't like to lie. Also, I'm going after her!"

With that Laura jumped into battle herself, taking down a few robots, growling a bit as she focused her strength to slice through the machines. More robots started to converge on their location as Torunn sliced off one of the arms of another robot and threw it right back at it.

"Have at thee!" declared Torunn, throwing the severed arm.

More robots descended, and Torunn found herself under fire until a powerful beam cannon blasted her to her knees, two new feelings assaulting her at once: pain and fear. Another blast was heading her way until Laura got between them, taking the brunt of the blow on her back.

"Laura?" whispered Torunn, now feeling very powerless.

Meanwhile the boys took out another few robots until Iron Giant Man landed on Torunn, launching a still recovering Laura on her back, the pain catching her off guard momentarily, making her flinch and unable to move. Iron Thor flew in and landed in front of Torunn as Iron Giant Man moved.

Torunn groaned as she opened her eyes to see Iron Thor, and realization that it wasn't her father made her heart break. Iron Thor threw her back down as the boys got out of some rubble that landed on them.

"We have to help her," informed Azari, before laser arrows from Iron Hawkeye alerted them to the other Iron Avengers' arrival.

Laura stood up slowly, her calm demeanor slipping away before she saw Iron Wolverine. She snapped, taking all the lessons she had learned and threw them out the window and she charged blindly at Iron Wolverine.

Iron Wolverine either blocked or dodged her blows, giving more than enough opportunity for Iron Hawkeye to shoot her in the back. She barely noticed the guys getting dragged into the walls of the city as she continued her fight with a fake version of her father. She could only think of one thing: revenge against Ultron for killing her father. It wasn't until Iron Captain America hit her head with his shield that she snapped back into reality, and realized her mistake.

'Well, forget taking care of the others now,' thought Laura, before something got her attention.

A suit of armor appeared out of the upper floors of the Machinery, a suit not unlike Iron Man's. The suit, and the person inside of it, launched a repulsor blast at the Iron Avengers, giving her time to jump down, grab Laura in her surprise, and fly back up into the opening that this person entered the battlefield from. As the walls closed after them, she fainted from exhaustion and injuries alike, as she had a feeling of serenity reenter her life, one she didn't understand.

(AN5)

* * *

Tony woke up in a dark room, Ultron's voice bringing him to full awareness.

"Even your mere existence causes chaos, Avenger. But soon, there will be order," informed Ultron, "These children you have kept hidden. They will be found and terminated."

"The kids are gone, machine, far away from you!" declared Tony.

"False," corrected Ultron, "Like all humans, they are inherently illogical. Particularly the oldest."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony, confused as to why Ultron would know about Laura's rage issues.

"Observe," informed Ultron, bringing up security footage of the battle that the kids had fought not long ago.

"No!" gasped Tony, wondering why the kids did the stupidly obvious mistake of coming directly to Ultra City.

"You will now tell me everything you know about them," demanded Ultron, "or you will learn the upper limits of the human capacity for pain."

"Try your worst!" defied Tony, before Ultron started his torture.

(Chapter End)

Yep, another cliffhanger… I'm good at using these in this fic, huh?

Okay, so let's take a look at what happens next time…

Next time: The kids find themselves with the Scavengers. They learn about Hawkeye, Barton's son, and try to get him to join the team, however unbalanced it is at the time. They go after Tony; only to find out he still has family alive. Can the kids work together, or will Ultron have the final victory.

Alright guys, review as always. And I thought there was still Anonymous reviews disabled for my stories, but then I find out I get to moderate them before they get posted officially. I guess I'll have to reply to the Guest reviews in the following Chapter, with maybe an epilogue chapter or something that answers the Guest reviews on the final chapter of this fic. We'll see when we get there.

AN1: Plan C as in 'get out of the Arctic Circle, because place is compromised.

AN2: Laura has a healing factor rivaling Logan's, so she is fine, just in discomfort for a few minutes.

AN3: Well, considering they don't get into direct sunlight until they reach the desert, you can see why it takes a whole day or two for him to recharge. LOLZ!

AN4: Yep, Ultra City IS New York, where Stark Tower is in the continuity. SO yeah, this is WHERE Logan died, but not how or what happened.

AN5: Well, her anger was let loose then promptly denied and removed, so yeah, her training kicked back in full force, and she was safe. Not to mention feeling a positive feeling with her savior, whoever she is under the armor.

I know this is going by fast, but I have a copy of the DVD and can play it right on my computer while I type, vs. finding episodes on the Internet for Digimon and YuGiOh Gx. So, yeah, this will seem faster and may even complete it before going back to the other two. Time will tell, so until then…

Later,

RDF1


	4. The Truth of it All, Past and Present

Okay guys, how can you NOT pay attention to the movie! I have clearly stated, and Ultron has clearly stated both here AND the original, that he killed their parents, because he had no use for Chaotic Superhumans being alive! Not to mention he said these words to the children: Children, unexpected. Assessment: Potential threats.

So yeah, why would Ultron already know about the children, and then be surprised to seeing them. If he knew about them, he would double his efforts to finding them alongside Tony AND Hulk, so he could rid the world of Superhumans. Not to mention, if he told the parents their kids were dead, and then bring in Iron Man to join them, the Avengers wouldn't waste a second when Tony tells them immediately that their children are alive. They would break loose and beat Ultron without their Children ever needing to see him a second time. Seriously guys, this is NEXT AVENGERS! The KIDS of the Avengers have the spotlight, not the original. GET OVER IT!

Sorry, guys, it's just NOT gonna happen! It's a new generation, so with new heroes, there will be new villains, or at least some variance so it'll be conceptually different. Please, get off the subject of the Original Avengers. If you have ideas for new villains, and other such story plots, such as pairings (which is next to useless since I've already gotten my two main pairings decided.)

Also, giving Ultron all the Avengers powers (minus Tony's, since he already has them, and Thor's) is just making him uber, and I never liked uber. I define uber as Broly and if you've read my Dragon Ball Z fics, then you know how I feel about Broly.

Yeah, hate me all you want, but that's my opinion.

And unlike my Digimon and YuGiOh Gx fic, I have already planned out at least 90 percent of this film. Sorry, but it'll take a REALLY inventive plot for me to change it now.

To bring in the original Avengers in this type setting is just begging for an inquiry against the fans. If the fans wanted the original Avengers in it, then the creators would never have made 'Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'. Instead it would be 'Avengers: fifteen years later', or something to that extent.

Sorry about the rant, but it really bugs me to see that fans can't let go of the Original Avengers for this one and only movie dedicated to celebrating their legacy through their kids.

Time to get this back on track.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Next Avengers, etc. They belong to Marvel, and others.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Laura stood up slowly, her calm demeanor slipping away before she saw Iron Wolverine. She snapped, taking all the lessons she had learned and threw them out the window and she charged blindly at Iron Wolverine._

_Iron Wolverine either blocked or dodged her blows, giving more than enough opportunity for Iron Hawkeye to shoot her in the back. She barely noticed the guys getting dragged into the walls of the city as she continued her fight with a fake version of her father. She could only think of one thing: revenge against Ultron for killing her father. It wasn't until Iron Captain America hit her head with his shield that she snapped back into reality, and realized her mistake._

'_Well, forget taking care of the others now,' thought Laura, before something got her attention._

_A suit of armor appeared out of the upper floors of the Machinery, a suit not unlike Iron Man's. The suit, and the person inside of it, launched a repulsor blast at the Iron Avengers, giving her time to jump down, grab Laura in her surprise, and fly back up into the opening that this person entered the battlefield from. As the walls closed after her, she fainted from exhaustion and injuries alike, as she had a feeling of serenity reenter her life, one she didn't understand._

(Recap End)

When Laura regained consciousness, she found a familiar face above her, well two familiar faces. One she saw just recently, and the other was someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Where am I?" asked Laura, regaining her voice.

"You're in the ruins beneath Ultra City," informed the older woman, "Tania brought you here after saving you from Ultron's forces."

"Hey, you okay?" asked the other face, the faceplate pulling up to reveal a young girl, younger than her, "I'm glad you're alive. It wouldn't do good for me to save someone only for them to die."

For some reason, Laura's eye twitched, as if being bugged by a younger sister in a way that Torunn never did. She sat up, the other two giving her some room, and turning to look at the younger girl, Tania.

"Tania, right?" asked Laura, and getting a nod, "For some reason, I feel like I know you, but I don't ever remember meeting you before."

"It's okay," replied Tania, moving over to a machine and her armor was removed, revealing a fourteen-year-old girl, "I get that sometimes, but mainly from Uncle Clint. He always said I reminded him of my father."

(AN1)

"Father?" asked Laura, "Who's that?"

"My father's name was Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man," replied Tania a bit sadly, "but he died years ago. So Uncle Clint and Big Brother Franky have been taking care of me alongside Aunt Betty."

"Betty," said Laura, turning to the other woman, who nodded, "I remember you, but I can't place where."

"It's been a long time, Laura," replied Betty, "but we can catch up later, Hawkeye should be returning with your friends soon."

Laura got up, slowly since she didn't know how long it had been since she had blacked out. She walked around a bit with Tania by her side, telling her about how Hawkeye, Clint Barton, rescued the people from Ultron and brought them to the underground. They were almost finished with the tour when Tania heard a familiar voice.

"…He taught them how to survive. We live under Ultron's rule, keeping out of sight and hiding in the cracks. But the machines finally got my dad," explained 'Franky' Barton to the newcomers, "Now I lead the Scavengers. I keep them moving; I keep them safe…"

"BROTHER!" shouted Tania, running over and glomping Barton to the ground.

"And this, is my sister, Alex," sighed Barton, as he managed to get Tania off of him, "And I thought I told you to stay here and NOT put on the armor."

"But, I wanted to test it out! I finished putting it back together finally last week, and I never had a chance to use it since we keep moving all the time," replied Tania.

(AN2)

"Okay, who is this?" asked Laura, walking over to her family, as they each hugged her in return, glad that she was alive as well.

"Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye," informed James, "Son of…"

"The original, yeah," replied Laura, cutting him off, "Tania told me."

"Tania?" spoke up Pym, "I thought her name was 'Alex'?"

"Alexandra Tania Stark," replied Barton, " My father adopted her sometime after the attack on the mansion. And I've told her repeatedly not to glomp me every ten minutes."

"Aw, you're no fun," pouted Tania.

Barton just ruffled her hair a bit, "You'll always be my little sis, Alex."

Tania got a big grin on her face.

"Wait, Stark!" asked James, "That's Tony's last name."

"Tony? You don't mean…" started Barton.

"You're dad wasn't the last surviving member. Tony was," informed Azari, "You know, the knight, Iron Man."

"My dad's alive!" asked Tania, hope sparking in her eyes like a long lost dream coming true.

"Yeah, but mean old Ultron captured him," said Laura, kneeling down in front of Tania, and started speaking like a kid again, temporarily.

"And we're going to rescue him," added Azari.

"Sorry, but even if it IS Tony, I don't think he'll be alive for long. Ultron never keeps prisoners."

"How can you say that!" whined Tania, tears welling up, "That's my dad you're talking about!"

"She's right," spoke up Betty, walking forward into the light, and conversation, "Tony is alive. If Tony was captured, he would be held in the Citadel."

"Tony's alive?" asked James.

"Really?" added Torunn, not believing it either.

"Don't listen to her," said Barton, "She's a good caretaker, and surrogate Aunt, but sometimes, she's just speaks nonsense."

"That's not nice, Brother!" chided Tania.

"If there's a chance Tony's alive, we're going to save him. We're going to this Citadel," declared James, and no one on his team was arguing, not even Laura, because she agreed with him as well. James approached Barton, "We could use some help."

"I've got more important things to do than get disintegrated," replied Barton, "Like keeping Alex safe."

"Did your father give up this easily?" retorted/taunted James.

Tania had gulped out of fear and hid behind Laura, her new self-proclaimed older sister, while Barton showed a look when he was truly angry.

"If you bring up my father one more time," warned Barton, "I will punch you in the face."

However, Barton's attention turned to Torunn, who had been quiet during this exchange, and softened a little; Laura's eyebrow rose a little at this change in demeanor.

"Fine, your funeral," relented Barton, "I'll show you how to get there. Then you're on your own."

"But…" spoke up Tania.

"No buts, Alex," replied Barton, "You're not going with them."

Tania turned and ran off, with Betty going after her.

"Way to go Barton," said Laura, sarcastically, "You win the 'big sibling of the week' award."

"Don't even go there," glared back Barton, "Come on, I'll get a few of the scavengers to help escort you guys."

With that, Barton went off to round up a few brave scavengers, before the entire group left for the Citadel. After about ten minutes, Tania, who had finally calmed down, went back to the armor, suited up, and flew after them.

'I'm coming, dad,' promised Tania mentally.

* * *

The group stopped about half a mile from the Citadel, where there was a path straight up to the ground floor of Ultra City, which would allow them to get to the Citadel without being detected. Azari, James, and Laura started climbing up, since they couldn't fly on their own, and Laura's Jetpack had blown up when she took that laser hit for Torunn. Luckily, her back had healed up since then.

(AN3)

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Pym, who really wanted Barton to join them, "You can shoot arrows at Ultron. It'll be fun, come on!"

Barton didn't really feel like being negative around the kid with Torunn as the only other one of the Avenger kids to also take the hit, so he instead turned his attention to Torunn.

"Stay safe, beautiful," said Barton smoothly.

"You too," replied Torunn, blushing, before taking off after her brothers and sister.

Pym took that as a polite 'no', and shrunk and started up after his siblings, before turning around for a moment. "We'll be back for Vision's head," he called, before continuing his path up there.

"Wait for me, Pym," called out a familiar voice, and Barton's eyes widened as he turned to see his little sister fly up in her armor.

"Alex!" called out Barton, getting her attention for a moment, "I thought I told you we're not going with them!"

Tania's faceplate rose up, allowing her brother to see her glare in full force.

"Your dad would have never left my dad in Ultron's hands if he was here," informed Tania, almost coldly, "I hate you, brother!"

With that, Tania's faceplate closed and she flew off after the others, wanting to help them save her dad.

(AN4)

Barton could feel the stares from his companions. He had the decency to look sheepish as he turned to face them.

"I messed up, didn't I?" he tentatively asked.

"We don't need to tell you that," replied one of the scavengers, "We've waited for the Avengers to return and put a stop to Ultron. And now, the closest to the Avengers are here, and actually have a shot at it, and you don't even bat an eyelash at that chance?"

"Nearly any sacrifice is worth it for beating Ultron," added another Scavenger.

"Besides all that," replied Barton, getting his head back together, "Tania needs us. She's right, I should be with her, supporting her in this. My dad and I were there for her when her mom died, and I shouldn't leave her now, when she finally has a chance to get to know _her_ dad. Let's go!"

With that, the Scavengers smiled, and everyone raced towards the Citadel. They needed to get to their places if they were going to help the others rescue Tony.

(AN5)

* * *

Once Tania caught up with the others, they saw a tower that was heading straight for the Citadel, and decided to ride on it to get there faster. Unfortunately, James, Laura, and Azari weren't fast enough, so Torunn grabbed James and Azari while Tania gave Laura a lift. They got to the top moments before connecting with the Citadel.

Everyone was on guard, though they were still trying to not draw attention to themselves.

"Pym, see about opening the door," ordered James, starting to feel comfortable taking the lead.

"Hey, Azari can open this," informed Pym.

"No way, really?" asked James, doubting that fact.

"Yes really," said Laura, looking at the panel as well, "It's just like back home. Remember when you guys tried to get into the training room that one time without Tony being around? This door mimics the same function."

(AN6)

Azari gave it a spark and it opened right up. Laura felt something bad was going to happen, but hid her expression from the others, especially their newest member, Tania. As they made their way through the corridor, the walls moved back, showing the pathway over a pit. Soon, the pathway started to shift away, causing Azari to be separated from the other four while Pym fell down the hole… at least until he flew up, while shrunk and landed next to Azari, returning to normal size again.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," giggled Pym, returning to normal size.

Torunn must have felt the bad feeling as well, and couldn't help but voice it in her condition.

"We shouldn't be here," urged Torunn to James, "James, what if…?"

"It's going to be okay," replied James calmly, feeling more at ease the closer they were getting to Tony, "I promise."

"Ready to go, Tania?" asked Laura, as James and Torunn made their way over.

"Sure thing, sis," said Tania tentatively, but felt reassured with Laura there.

Tania picked up Laura and they joined the others on the other side.

"Okay, no one's here," informed Azari, who had looked around while the others caught up, "Maybe Ultron assumes no one's dumb enough to break in."

"That, or they don't have the resources," replied Laura, walking up next to him, "Remember, the Scavengers and Barton have stayed on the move for years."

"Yeah, but we showed him," spoke up Pym, "We are dumb enough!"

Tania couldn't help but laugh at Pym's outrageous remark. Unfortunately, Pym stepped on a switch that turned red, and lighted up the outline of the floor red, while another pathway opened up, leading to a dead end, revealing six cases with items in them. Fighting back his fear, James moved forward, with Laura not far behind.

"James, wait," pleaded Torunn.

"James, don't make a repeat of the Iron Avengers," warned Laura, grabbing onto James shoulder, making him stop for a moment, before shrugging off Laura's hand and continuing.

James stopped a few feet before one of the cases, recognizing what was inside of it. The others caught up within a second.

"What is all this?" asked Pym, before everyone got a good look at one of the cases, seeing Iron Man's armor in there.

"Dad," whimpered Tania, grabbing onto Laura's waist while James held Torunn for a few moments, before noticing the far left end of the lit cases.

James recognized the A symbol on the mask and as he got closer to it, stepped on another panel, which lit up more cases, filling up the entire wall above them, beyond what they could see.

"That's just wrong," whispered Laura, who couldn't hold back the horror at seeing all the cases, featuring heroes and villains, including her father's, which displayed his mask much like Captain America and Giant Man's, "Very, very wrong."

"It's like a trophy room," said Azari, in a depressing awe at all of them.

(AN7)

"Come on," said James, steeling his will to continue, "Let's go. We've still got to free Tony."

They followed James's lead, feeling less ready than they did ten minutes ago as they continued. It didn't take more than a few minutes for them to find Tony, who looked nearly lifeless in his confinements.

'Something doesn't feel right,' thought Laura, as James threw an Energy Shield at the device holding Tony, freeing him, 'this feels WAY too easy, even if Ultron has less security around his Citadel.'

"Tony!" said Azari aloud, as he and James caught Tony before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Please tell me you didn't just walk into Ultron's trap?" begged Tony, wishing this to be a dream.

"That would explain it," spoke up Laura.

"Explain what?" said Pym, "Maybe we're just that good."

"I know because I helped built Ultron," replied Tony.

"No," whispered Tania, but couldn't shake the feeling that it was true. Her dad really built Ultron. Why didn't Uncle Clint tell her and Barton?

"Well, that sucks," said Pym, ever so bluntly.

"That also explains why you never wanted to leave before the Iron Avengers were compromised," added Laura.

"Leave where?" asked Tania.

"Arctic Circle," replied Laura, half ignoring her now that the walls were shifting again, revealing the Iron Avengers, and lastly Ultron.

"Do you see, Avenger?" spoke up Ultron, "Rumors of the children's existence already spread among the humans. Superhuman Variable cannot be permitted. The children must be destroyed!"

"That's not fair," countered Pym, "James doesn't even have any powers."

"Pym, have you NOT been paying attention to the stories Tony told us?" asked Laura in disbelief that the youngest, and technologically smartest of them didn't understand James's powers.

"Scanning Avengers data files," replied Ultron, "The eldest female is correct. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, the most dangerous of the Original Avengers. He inspired them, and like Captain America, you James will be the first to fall!"

"HEY!" shouted Tania, getting between them and powering up her Repulsors, "You're not harming my brother!"

(AN8)

"You're not harming anyone today," added James, noticing Hawkeye in the corner of his eye readying a bomb arrow at Ultron.

Hawkeye let loose his arrow, which caused an explosion. While it didn't do any damage; it did get Ultron's attention. He turned to Hawkeye, if he had eyes, they would be glaring daggers into the kid that just shot him.

"Barton," stated Ultron.

Hawkeye just waved at him, before letting loose another arrow, one that got Tania's attention. It was a special arrow that was supposed to work with her repulsor blast. She let loose her blast that made contact with the arrow inches from Ultron, causing a bigger explosion, slightly damaging Ultron's frame, but it wasn't noticeable as it healed over before the smoke cleared. Ultron started to move the machinery in his Citadel, which only allowed for the Scavengers let loose a full-scale attack on Ultron, giving James time to form a plan.

"Pym, Azari, and Tania, go with Hawkeye. Torunn: get Tony out of here. Laura, you're with me!"

Everyone made sure to follow James's orders as the Scavengers gave them cover fire before they disappeared back below in the ruins. Ultron declared that there was no hope left for the Avengers, before letting loose a repulsor blast at James and Laura; however, James activated his shield and used the shockwave to get both of them away from Ultron's firing range and down after the others. They caught up with Azari and Laura jumped ahead when she noticed two machines closing in on her from opposite sides.

'Why did I do that?' wondered Laura, as she brought her arms and legs in to make herself as small as possible and moments before being crushed, James used his energy shield to prevent Laura from getting flattened. Laura landed near Hawkeye and ran ahead while Barton called back to James and Azari. James and Azari followed shortly, but got knocked off by one of the machine parts moving, taking away their platform. Torunn noticed this and flew after them, while Tania grabbed onto Laura to prevent her from falling as well.

(AN9)

"Nice catch," said Laura.

"Nice jump," replied Tania, before pulling her up, before turning to her dad, "I'm glad you're safe, dad."

"It can't be," said Tony, who didn't say anything while they were in the battle upstairs, but now that the action was over, for now, "Tania?"

"Yay, you remember me," cheered Tania, hugging his dad, which was awkward with the armor, "I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

Laura couldn't help but smile, even though she wanted to sweatdrop at the enthusiasm showed by Tania. They, and the Scavengers made for the next meeting point, an old theatre where musical performances happened years ago.

After Tony got bandaged up, and borrowed a spare jacket from a Scavenger, he and the kids got together, so Tony could tell them the entire truth about Ultron.

"Hank Pym and I created Ultron to be a force for peace, for law and order after the Avengers had either died or retired out of old age, before you seven came along. It's programming began evolving shortly after that, believing that the only way to truly bring order to the world, was to control it. That's when it turned on us."

(AN10)

"That's why Ultron didn't kill you," retorted Barton, "Because you're one of his daddies!"

"My dad helped built Ultron?" gasped Pym.

"When my armor was damaged in the attack," continued Tony, "Cap told me to get the kids to safety. I was able to get to the others, but I had already told Pepper to get you out of there, sweetie; and I couldn't get to you in time, Francis."

"Hawkeye's name is Francis!" stated Pym, before laughing out loud.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Henry," replied Azari.

"That couldn't be the only reason," said Laura, looking at Tony, searching for some sign as to what she was looking for, "The shape we found you in, he did something, didn't he?"

"It took awhile, but he managed to get me to talk, at least to connect which of you to your parents," informed Tony, "That's why he knew James was Steve's son. I've tried to raise you all hopefully as your parents would have wanted. I owed it to them after all they did for me. Besides, Ultron was my fault."

"Why didn't my father help?" asked Torunn.

"Odin, your grandfather, had recently passed away and someone had to take his place to keep peace with Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life, to prevent the Odin Force from getting out of control. Asgard was his priority from then on," replied Tony, "Also, I'm surprised I never told you, but you're only half-Asgardian. Your mother's name is Jane Foster, and she had raised you when you're father left you here and she brought you to the Avengers, hopefully to be with the others when it was time for you to become the Next Avengers. After we crashed in the Arctic Circle, and I managed to get life support up and running, it was a few months before the Vision found us. He survived by staying intangible. He became my eyes and ears in the outside world, looking for some weakness, or flaw with Ultron that would allow us to exploit. But nothing was ever found, so I kept you hidden, and safe. And after Laura found Vision and the secret bunker beneath our home, I was running out of time before I had to tell you the whole truth. Until the Vision told me you were alive, Francis, I thought we were the only ones to survive Ultron's first attack that day. I didn't know your father escaped with you as well."

"You're not the only ones who survived," said Betty, revealing herself to Tony, after listening in on the conversation for a few minutes.

"Betty!" gasped Tony.

"The Hulk survived too," informed Betty.

"What's a Hulk?" asked Pym.

"The Hulk is a monster," informed Barton, getting used to Pym and the others by now, "At least, that's what my dad summed him up as."

"He also said the Hulk was someone you didn't want to cross," added Tania, "He was the strongest Avenger ever."

"Wait, you mean a real monster," asked Azari, "like with fangs and stuff."

"You don't need fangs to be a monster," said Laura, remember her past as well as her dad's. They could be considered monsters in their own right, for different reasons. Never was she happier that she grew up with Tony and her siblings.

"They're right. The Hulk is a monster, a being of pure rage," replied Tony.

Laura then noticed James forming a plan in his head, a plan that while she didn't think she'd like, she'd still agree to it anyways.

"Is the Hulk strong enough to beat Ultron?" asked James.

"If he was, wouldn't he have already done it?" asked Tania.

"It's not that simple, Tania," replied Betty, "The Hulk won't help you, James. He's too scared."

'Hulk, scared?' wondered Laura, 'that doesn't sound right. Of course, it could be his human half.'

"If the Hulk's hidden from Ultron for nearly thirteen years as well," wondered Tony, "Where would he have gone?"

"Where he always goes," replied Betty, "The desert."

"Okay, we need to get there, at least temporary while we come up with a more stable plan. Ultron has too many soldiers and machines to manipulate here to charge head on, or sneak attack again, " said Tony, before turning to Barton, "Can you help us out of the city?"

"Yeah right, help the guy who helped created Ultron?" retorted Barton, "The guy that's mostly responsible for this mess? Who got my dad killed? What do YOU think my father would have done, Stark!"

"Brother!" chided Tania again, "That's my dad you're talking to!"

"What would he have done, Tony," added Laura, more calmly and holding onto Tania, calming her down as well.

"Clint?" spoke up Tony, smiling as if he remembered fond memories, even if they were somewhat painful, "He would have punched me in the face, spouting off how much nonsense I was talking about; and then he would have offered to help."

Tania couldn't help it, she busted out laughing, "Dad got you good, Franky. He really nailed Uncle Clint!"

Laura couldn't help but chuckled while the others smiled, Tania's laugh was infectious.

"Wow," said Barton, amazed that Tony knew exactly what his dad would have done, and instantly had a reason to respect his sister's father from now on, "You really did know my dad."

"So, will you help us?" asked James.

"Sure thing," said Barton, "But it's not going to be easy."

(Chapter End)

Yeah, this went kind of long, but part of me wanted me to do this all in one shot, like my other X-23 fic, Adventures on Isla Sorna. Which takes place in the X-Men Evolution Universe, if I didn't make it clear. But, I'm trying to stretch it out over multiple chapters.

Thanks for reading this far guys, and sorry for the disappointment. It's just the way things need to be. Because having the Avengers alive leaves too many questions unanswered because of Ultron's surprise at seeing the children.

AN1: Just so you know, I'm kind of making Tania over expressing her emotions at times, because it sort of balances out Francis's lack of emotions.

AN2: Back-story plot point. You'll find out next chapter more about this. Also, this universe does NOT have an ARC reactor in her chest, but in the chest-plate of her armor, much like War Machine. It didn't sit well with me having a young child with an ARC reactor in her heart if she doesn't need it.

AN3: I had originally thought of her keeping her jetpack, and have it corrupted by Ultron, forcing her to lose it, but having it blown up by a laser made more sense at the time if she didn't take it off, and suddenly has it again later.

AN4: Again, over emotional, and upset at her brother. Yeah, it's the 'I don't really hate you, but right now I'm more worried about someone you don't care about right now and it's bothering me that you don't care.' She'll forgive him next chapter.

AN5: Well, they know their way around moving machinery, because they just literally show up after Ultron starts moving his machinery. So yeah…

AN6: Little bit of added back-story, before James got bored of training.

AN7: If it's not really clear, this room is dedicated to ALL Superhumans in the world of Marvel, heroes and villains alike. Avengers, Fantastic Four, Serpent Society, X-men, even Magneto and his brotherhood are probably here as well. And Magneto probably has the strongest chance against Ultron, and even he fell. That's how powerful Ultron is.

AN8: Tania has come to accept them as her siblings since her dad raised them. And for an only child who's wanted to have family, gets her wish in spades. Not that she doesn't love Barton as a brother, it's just she's wanted to know her father as well, and since she's found out her father has raised more kids, it's more for her family, and she's not arguing.

AN9: Laura made the jump, instead of being pushed; however, she misjudged the distance and was short by a few feet, so Tania reached out and grabbed her.

AN10: It didn't sit well with me that Tony created Ultron on his own, given his own scarred past. Adding Hank Pym, and his passivism felt more balanced, not to mention he's still an egghead in the Ultimates universe (if this is what it's based off of, or not) since he's still Ant Man as well as Giant Man.

Alright, I think that's it. Please review, it really helps, because it's been helping me get through this so fast.

Later,

RDF1


	5. Forming a Plan, or a Team?

Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I was catching up with some subscriptions on Youtube, as well as reading a few new stories. I can't put that off all the time for this fanfic. Also, really enjoying NCS's let's play of Skyward Sword. It's really getting interesting the last few parts. Check it out if you're a LoZ fan with an interest in SS.

Now, the reviews I can't personally reply back too. Mainly it's thanks for keeping things positive and glad you're sticking this through. There is one, which mentions the interaction between Tania and Laura, as well as Tania and Barton. Understand this: Just like in my Author's Note last chapter, Tania is an only child that has a secret wish to be apart of a big family. Barton may be her brother, but given that her mother passed away young and her father was presumed dead and only recently found, she has a hole in her heart when it comes to family. She is now filling this hole with Laura, James, and the others. She is a very bright girl, having put together an Iron Suit designed for her without ever looking at blueprints. Her emotional side is sort of inspired by Pepper Potts from Iron Man Armored Adventures, but not really given the continuity issues there are between the two. But just know I didn't base Tania off of Pepper from this series, just that you can find some similarities if you look at these two side by side.

Barton would be protective. His dad instilled in him a sense of leadership, and protectiveness that comes with the territory of protecting the innocent. That just resonated stronger with Tania, because Hawkeye (original) agreed to look after her after Pepper died. So, growing up together, Tania and Francis had a brother-sister relationship from very early on.

Now, as for the signed review: Just so people know, I am a fan of the James/Torunn pairing. Not for nothing, because I can see a great parallel between the siblingness and actual young love between these two. They argue, yes, but when the situation got real, James stepped up, and reassured Torunn time and again that things would work out, and Torunn, while denying it herself, felt reassured with James there, cool, calm, and collected with a level head while keeping her safe at the same time. Now, it's not like I jumped on the bandwagon for this pairing, just that I really looked closely to see who would actually be compatible.

Okay, enough chatting, time to get back to the fic.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Next Avengers; see previous chapters for full details regarding ownership.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_If the Hulk's hidden from Ultron for nearly thirteen years as well," wondered Tony, "Where would he have gone?"_

"_Where he always goes," replied Betty, "The desert."_

"_Okay, we need to get there, at least temporary while we come up with a more stable plan. Ultron has too many soldiers and machines to manipulate here to charge head on, or sneak attack again, " said Tony, before turning to Barton, "Can you help us out of the city?"_

"_Yeah right, help the guy who helped created Ultron?" retorted Barton, "The guy that's mostly responsible for this mess? Who got my dad killed? What do YOU think my father would have done, Stark!"_

"_Brother!" chided Tania again, "That's my dad you're talking to!"_

"_What would he have done, Tony," added Laura, more calmly and holding onto Tania, calming her down as well._

"_Clint?" spoke up Tony, smiling as if he remembered fond memories, even if they were somewhat painful, "He would have punched me in the face, spouting off how much nonsense I was talking about; and then he would have offered to help."_

_Tania couldn't help it, she busted out laughing, "Dad got you good, Franky. He really nailed Uncle Clint!"_

_Laura couldn't help but chuckled while the others smiled, Tania's laugh was infectious._

"_Wow," said Barton, amazed that Tony knew exactly what his dad would have done, and instantly had a reason to respect his sister's father from now on, "You really did know my dad."_

"_So, will you help us?" asked James._

"_Sure thing," said Barton, "But it's not going to be easy."_

(Recap End)

As Barton led their way to the vehicle they were to use to escape the city, a beeping noise went of in Tania's armor.

"AI Program Jocasta upload completed," informed Jocasta, as her software had finished uploading into Tania's suit.

"Jocasta?" asked Laura, checking her pockets, "I had it with me. When did you…?"

"After you fell unconscious and I got you back," admitted Tania, a little guilty look on her face, "It fell out and I noticed it could work with my systems."

(AN1)

"So you pick up an unknown piece of tech and uploaded it without telling anyone!" asked Barton, "That could have gone seriously wrong!"

"Good news that it's Jocasta, and not something worse," spoke up Tony, "Besides, I had a AI program assisting me when I was Iron Man going solo and on the Avengers. His name was Jarvis and he had helped me on more than one occasion."

"Greetings, Tania Stark," spoke up Jocasta, "I am Jocasta. Current power readings are at 82%. Systems normal."

"Thanks Jocasta," replied Tania, as they neared their destination.

"So, Laura," spoke up James, who had been quiet with the others until now, "What happened back there, when we first entered the city?"

Tony's eyes widened for a second as it registered what happened, especially with what Ultron had showed him before his torture. Tony turned to look at Laura, who had the decency to blush and turn away.

"Sorry Tony," mumbled Laura loud enough for him to here, before speaking louder, "As you know, I am a clone of my father, Wolverine. He had some rage issues, not as bad as the Hulk as we're going to see, but they got bad. I inherited his rage issues, on a much deeper level given my instability being a clone. Thanks to Tony, I learned how to meditate and keep my anger in check for these past eight years. I'm sure at least one of you remembers, even if it was a dream, the last time I went on a rampage. I caused the fire on the machine level, given my claws can create enough sparks to ignite anything flammable there."

(AN2)

The others went quiet, imagining/remembering what had happened back then. It wasn't pretty.

"Another thing I'm amazed about," started Tony, "Is the fact that you apparently 'rebuilt' the Armor I made for you."

"It wasn't easy," said Betty, "When Ultron found he couldn't repurpose her armor, he destroyed it, or so he thought. There were enough pieces to reassemble it, but no one knew how. Pepper died not too long after we found the armor, and Clint couldn't remember if you taught him anything about the armor. It wasn't until this past year that Tania took it upon herself to rebuild the armor."

"It still amazes me that you were able to put it together," said Francis, "It was like one day you suddenly knew how to work your armor, as if you made it yourself."

Tania blushed, it was rare for her brother to give this much praise, but it was misplaced all the same. "I wouldn't go that far. Lately, I had been having dreams where my father showed me how the Iron Man armors worked, specifically mine. I didn't even understand what was going on at first, just remembering spending time with my dad in my dreams; however, eventually I understood what those dreams had meant, and started working on this armor. It was something that wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it, which I did last week."

"I got that way sometimes, building all kinds of new tech for Stark Industries. It got so bad a few times, Pepper had to literally drag me out of the labs to get me away from it for at least a good night's sleep," smiled Tony, remembering the good times with his wife, before and after they were married.

(AN3)

"There it is," spoke up Barton, changing the subject, "We've had it for a couple of years, but the moment you power it up, Ultron will know. He's…"

"He's wired in, I know," replied Tony, smirking, "But I know how to wire him out."

That got the spirits raised as everyone started moving provisions onto the ship. Barton said his farewells to his friends, who had promised to give Ultron plenty to think about so he wouldn't be chasing them.

* * *

After they were underway, Tania, Pym, and Azari decided to get some sleep, hopefully for the battles ahead. Laura noticed the despondent look in Torunn's face, and decided to talk to her.

"How you holding up?" asked Laura.

"Lousy," replied Torunn, "All my dreams have crashed around me. I wasn't strong enough; I lost my sword; I'm not immortal or invulnerable like I thought I was; and my father didn't come for me and now I know why. It's just not fair."

"Whoever said life was fair? That doesn't mean you give up," informed Laura, "I'm a clone with rage issues, Azari's basically a cat in a human suit, Pym's a size changing nerd, Tania rebuilds a suit based on dreams, Hawkeye makes arrows out of anything he can find, and James the only one of us who's kept his cool since getting to the city. I think you've got nothing to worry about."

"But, I've always had my sword with me," said Torunn, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I've never been without my sword. It's been so hard not to collapse."

"But you haven't," replied Laura, "and that's why you shouldn't. I've known you for too long for you to give up now."

"Thanks," smiled Torunn, glad that her sister was supporting her as well. James and Hawkeye had both been there for her as well when she was in doubt. But was she ready to fight again…?

* * *

Laura made her way through the ship, and found James and Francis talking. She decided to wait, in case they got into it again.

"…outside the city," informed Barton, "It's so big out here."

"That's what we thought when we got INSIDE the city," replied James, smiling a bit, before getting serious, "Why did you come back for us? After everything you said?"

"The scavengers look up to me. They rely on me. And it's only a matter of time before Ultron hunts down and kills every last one of them. If you guys have even the slightest shot at taking down Ultron, I've got to try," replied Barton, "I care about my sister as well. Alex and I have been together since as long as I can remember. Abandoning her now, I would have gone against everything my father taught me about family. Besides all that, heroics impress a girl."

"Wait, you don't mean Laura, do you?" countered James, "Good luck with that one. But if you're talking about Torunn: She's like my sister!"

"So, she's available?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nope," said Laura, walking in, startling them, "I'd stay focused on target if I was you. And heroics don't always impress a girl. Now, we've got a few hours before we get to where we're going. If you're going to get some rest, now would be the time."

Laura walked away after that, looking forward to a nap herself.

"Okay, this is awkward," spoke up Barton after a few seconds of silence.

"At least she didn't threaten to slice anything," replied James, remembering all the times she chased any one of the four of them around whenever they crossed a line with her.

"She actually does that?" asked Barton.

"She's never really done that, but she gives a very convincing show," finished James, "A nap sounds good, later."

With that, both boys headed to find a spot for a nap.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Not long after Tania woke up, she headed to the cockpit to see her dad adjusting a few controls to keep them in the air and on course.

"Hey dad," said Tania, sitting in the co-pilot's chair, "Everything okay?"

"Things have been worse, Tania," replied Tony, finishing his adjustments and turning to her, "What I'm amazed at was that you were able to rebuild that suit. From what I understand, it was apparently destroyed by Ultron, after a failed attempt at repurposing it, I presume."

"Yeah," informed Tania, "Don't know why. Uncle Clint said it was something that never happened before. Do you know why?"

"I do. I built it after our first battle against Ultron, before he returned. I made it so if he did return, and he did, that he could never take that armor away from you. It's yours and yours alone. I programmed it to your unique bio-signature after you were born," replied Tony, before sighing, "And I'm sorry for not being there for you. Pepper had already left with you, and I had to get the others out of there before Ultron found them."

"Everything turned out fine," urged Tania, "I'm glad I got to grow up with Uncle Clint and Francis. And we're together now. We have a chance now to make up for the twelve years Ultron took from us!"

Tony smiled, having another chance with his actual daughter, not that Torunn and Laura were anything less, but it was just special with your biological family.

The machine beeped, indicating they were approaching their destination. Tania went to wake up the others while Tony guided them in. Tania found Pym drooling over Vision's head, and couldn't help but snigger at the cute scene. Tania almost couldn't bear to wake him up… almost! She tiptoed over, and quickly pulled out Vision's head from him, causing him to get startled awake as he fell forward. His landing woke up Azari, who opened his eyes to see Tania giggling at Pym, who was on the floor.

"What happen!" said James, slightly alert, rushing in with Hawkeye behind him.

"Just a funny wake up call if I ever saw one," remarked Laura from the row of seats opposite of Azari and Henry. She found that comfortable, and quiet, at least until Tania walked in with her armor. Her sensitive ears can really be a pain at the same time they come in handy.

"It wasn't funny to me," grumbled Henry, getting up with a groan.

Tania noticed Torunn show up with Betty as they landed. Everyone disembarked and headed inside, Betty behind the others, being a bit slower in her old age.

(AN4)

When they entered the cave, they found an old man going through some meditative exercises to stay calm, as he had for years.

"Bruce," started Tony, getting his attention.

"Oh, come on! That's the Hulk!" exclaimed Pym, "I could beat him up."

"Let's not test that theory," replied Laura, giving Pym a small whack across the head.

"NO!" said the 'Hulk', repeating it over several times, "Get out! Get out of here! Please, for your own sakes, you have to get AWAY FROM ME!"

"Nuts anyone?" proposed Hawkeye.

"Bruce, it's me…" started Tony again, before being cut off once more by an even angrier Bruce.

"GET OUT OF HERE, STARK!" shouted Bruce.

"Bruce," spoke up Betty, having caught up by then, getting his attention and calming him down, "It's okay. Just breathe."

"Betty?" wondered Bruce, who hadn't seen her since the attack on the mansion.

"Well, he's sort of scary, I guess," concluded Pym.

"Come on, Pym," said Tania, "Don't dismiss him. He could be just like us: unassuming at first, then: 'WHAM!' when you least expect it."

"It's alright. Just let it go," assured Betty, calmly, given her experience over the years, "We don't want you to get angry."

"What happens when he gets angry?" asked James, turning to Tony.

"Anger makes the Hulk come out," informed Tony, and James filed it away for a plan B if necessary.

With the provisions Bruce had on hand, he made them a kettle of tea for them to share, while he used it to help keep his anger in check.

"You can't be here," said Bruce desperately, "It's too dangerous. The Hulk is too dangerous."

"It's okay, Bruce," replied Tony, "We just needed to get out of Ultra City…"

"Can the Hulk defeat Ultron?" asked James 'tactfully', wanting to hear it from the man himself.

"James," admonished Tony.

"The Hulk doesn't care about Ultron, boy!" countered Bruce with controlled anger, "He just wants to be left alone. The longer you're here the more danger you're in. I have to stay here. I have to keep the Hulk inside. When the Hulk comes out, good things go bad, and bad things turn worse."

"Sometimes a little worse can be beneficial," replied Laura, remember something her father said about controlled and focused anger.

(AN5)

"Well, in any case, the Hulk won't help you," finished Bruce, "And neither will I."

"You don't have to," replied Tony, "We'll leave in an hour or so after we've gotten our bearings and a place to go."

Little did Tony know what one-hour could change things as much as the past twenty-four have.

* * *

Some time later, Azari finally managed his way back outside to see Torunn with a forlorn look on the side of the cliff, the others giving her some space.

"So, were do you think we'll go now?" wondered Azari to Pym and Hawkeye, "Tony wants us to hide again, but…"

"He's right! We have to run," interrupted Torunn, no Asgardian speech to be noticed, "We have to hide. We can't beat Ultron."

"Yes, we can," countered James, sliding in from a higher cliff, "And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stand up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect the people like the scavengers, who will? We have to make a stand. The longer we wait, the more powerful Ultron becomes. He'll never stop hunting us now that he knows who we are, and he'll never rest until he finds Tony. We have to stop him."

James jumped down and got to their level, "We owe it to our parents. We're all that's left of their legacy. The Hulk is the strongest Avenger there is, right? Then if we can't get the Hulk to Ultron, we just need to bring Ultron to the Hulk."

This got everyone's attention, particularly Laura's. If James's idea was more ridiculous than his speech, he would get a fist to the face, then an offer to help, just like their parents.

"Hawkeye said Ultron's wired into every one of his machines, so if we power it up to where he can sense it: He'll come running."

"I think that's the most words you've ever said in a row," said Pym, getting a smirk out of Laura, who also knew it to be true.

"Okay, remember when I called Bruce nuts?" spoke up Hawkeye, "Right now, you got him beat."

"I know we can do this," replied James, having gone over everything that's happened on the way here, the team's strengths and weaknesses and how they could be used together, "We can do it together."

This got a rise out of Torunn, but not a good one, "NO! I can't!" she shouted right in their faces, before flying off.

This got a concerned look on everyone's face, especially Tania's. She didn't want to lose one her sisters so soon after she got her.

"She'll be okay. She just needs time," reassured James, before turning to them, "So, are you in? Or do you have anything to say about it, Laura?"

Laura took that as her cue to get up and get right in his face, which was easier since she was taller than him at the moment.

"You're darn right I have something to say," started Laura.

"Here we go," said Azari, remembering the familiar scene.

"After everything's that's happened in the past twenty-four hours, I have just one thing to say to you," said Laura, glaring at James a bit, causing him to gulp in fear for a moment, "It's about time."

This got confused looks from the group, particularly James, who was thrown off his thought process because of this response.

"You mind explaining that one, Laura?" asked Pym.

"If there's one thing I know," said Laura, standing straight up, "It's that you guys take after your parents more than you know. Hawkeye rarely, if ever, misses his targets; Pym has a fear about a certain size; Tania has an inexplicable knowledge of tech for her age; Azari doesn't like going all out with his powers; and you James, you have what it takes to lead this ragtag group of misfits. You just had to step up to the situation. I'm proud of you, little brother."

(AN6)

With that, Laura gave James a small hug and walked off.

"Let me know when the action starts!" called back Laura before disappearing into the caves.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you're all nuts," spoke up Hawkeye.

"Franky, you're not talking about me, are you?" asked Tania.

"Yes, even you," replied Francis, placing his hand on her should since ruffling her hair was out of the question at the moment, "but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. According to Laura, I'm nuts too, and I'm also starting to think that's what made our parents so good at being a team."

(AN7)

"Really!" wondered Tania.

"I've stopped questioning things about four hours ago," added Azari.

James couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. Laura was right about each of them. And it was up to him to lead this group. And he needed to, if they were going to survive Ultron's forces.

(Chapter End)

I know, I could make it longer like the last chapter, but I'm saving an important scene for Torunn next chapter, and I don't want to spoil it. Except that it's not straightforward like the movie.

Hopefully you can forgive the difference in time from updating, because I had a few other things to do as well, and it took longer than I expected to get back to this. Thanks for keeping up so far and if you're still here, I'll see you for the next chapter.

AN1: It wasn't easy find a place for Jocasta to make a return, but I had always planned on getting Jocasta with Tania. It just felt right to have Jarvis, or an equivalent with the Iron Man armor, or Iron Girl armor or something else. If you have a better name, please send it to me before I post the next chapter! That's going to be crucial to keeping the story from stopping because I had to repost a chapter for the difference in name for Tania.

AN2: Giving some more back-story, and giving it relevance to Laura's addition. Since she's there, it could be early into their time together and she's not yet learned to control her anger and something set her off, especially at that age.

AN3: Doesn't have to be sexual, just romantic. Seriously, if you guys and girls that have significant others and not married yet think about this, then does the question stand: Do you still want to get married!

AN4: Well, she's shown not to enter the conversation and to reveal herself when the time is right. Not to mention, as independent as she is, she is getting on in years. My own grandmother is slowing up, and she still very independent otherwise.

AN5: This line originally was inspired by the Live Action Avengers movie where Black Widow tells Banner, who just arrived, saying that they could use a 'little worse'. Worse being that the Hulk is there. Just because it's dangerous to use a loose cannon method, doesn't mean it can't pay off if done correctly. Like Hulk, it's not hard to keep him interest. Just give him something to smash, or give him a reason to leave so he could be left alone. It's simpler than some people believe when they think about it just right.

AN6: Yeah, this reminds me of 'Wolverine and the X-Men'. Wolverine knows he's not a leader, yet he's stepped up time and again to be the kind of leader they needed for that situation. Here, it's similar, because Laura knew that until James took command when he was ready, she had to step up, just like her father, and lead when the time is right. As it stands, she won't just be the girl who stabs things. She's as much a leader as James, given that she's the oldest, and most mature in physical terms at least.

AN7: Read Classic Cowboy's 'Captain America' it has a crossover between Kim Possible and Avengers, where Ron gains the powers of Captain America through means explained in the first chapter or two. Give it a chance and there's a scene near the end of the six chapter I believe (double checks). Okay, it's the middle of chapter six, and there's a line that Ron delivers. You need to read it to know what I'm talking about. But just understand that was where this line was inspired from.

Okay, be sure to review and leave invigorating comments. Hopefully I won't get too distracted and can actually get back to this before the week's out. So, that said: look for another update around next week, give or take.

Later,

RDF1


	6. Next Avengers Battle for Earth!

Okay guys, I've given you enough time to work things out. Now, with a whopping total of 4 reviews in the last chapter, one removed due to personal issues with it, let's get moving. And, Rescue has been decided on Tania's Hero name, to give a slight tribute to Pepper Potts, and her name in the Armored Adventure series, despite having only a short time in the armor so far.

Incidentally, I'm still waiting on ideas to continue this story; otherwise it will end with either this or the next chapter. And even then, it's probably just epilogue stuff. So, review now and keep the series going by providing ideas!

I know you've waited long enough, so here's the next chapter.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_After everything's that's happened in the past twenty-four hours, I have just one thing to say to you," said Laura, glaring at James a bit, causing him to gulp in fear for a moment, "It's about time."_

_This got confused looks from the group, particularly James, who was thrown off his thought process because of this response._

"_You mind explaining that one, Laura?" asked Pym._

"_If there's one thing I know," said Laura, standing straight up, "It's that you guys take after your parents more than you know. Hawkeye rarely, if ever, misses his targets; Pym has a fear about a certain size; Tania has an inexplicable knowledge of tech for her age; Azari doesn't like going all out with his powers; and you James, you have what it takes to lead this ragtag group of misfits. You just had to step up to the situation. I'm proud of you, little brother."_

_With that, Laura gave James a small hug and walked off._

"_Let me know when the action starts!" called back Laura before disappearing into the caves._

"_Okay, I'm starting to think you're all nuts," spoke up Hawkeye._

"_Franky, you're not talking about me, are you?" asked Tania._

"_Yes, even you," replied Francis, placing his hand on her should since ruffling her hair was out of the question at the moment, "but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. According to Laura, I'm nuts too, and I'm starting to think that's what made our parents so good at being a team."_

"_Really!?" wondered Tania._

"_I've stopped questioning things about four hours ago," added Azari._

_James couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. Laura was right about each of them. And it was up to him to lead this group. And he needed to, if they were going to survive Ultron's forces._

(Recap End)

The guys and Tania got together on the ship, and James managed to convince Azari to power it up.

"I hope you're right about this," said a reluctant Azari, grabbing the coils.

"That makes two of us," agreed James.

Azari grabbed a separated wire and sent electricity through it, enough to turn the ship on and activate the auto hover jets underneath it. James got on top of the ship as Tony ran up.

"James, what have you done!?" exclaimed Tony in fear.

"What our parents would have," replied James, with Barton, Tania, and Pym beside him, "Now, who wants to go tell the Hulk?"  
Barton and Pym just glared at him, while Tania stated, "Your idea; your responsibility."

As they headed inside, James reluctantly told Bruce what happened.

"You did WHAT!?" quietly shouted Bruce in very restrained anger.

Tony tried to keep Bruce off of James, without too much luck.

"Should we help?" asked Tania.

"It was his plan, sis," replied Barton.

* * *

Meanwhile, Torunn was walking through the desert with no real effort, having given up on flying about ten seconds after getting away from the others. They just didn't understand. She wasn't going to be of any use. Even if she was more invulnerable than most of them, she wasn't really able to help battle with no weapon. She just didn't feel right without her sword. If it wasn't for the others, and everything happening so fast, she would have collapsed long ago. But now, now that there wasn't anything to keep her mind preoccupied, her thoughts dwelled on things.

'How can I, the Daughter of Thor, have nothing to offer help to my family?' thought Torunn, 'It's just not right. Laura is so calm and collected, one battle notwithstanding; James is no longer the immature annoying brother he once was; even Azari and Pym have started coming to terms with who they are. Tania and Hawkeye have been so helpful as well, even though we've only just met. So why can't I bring myself back to where I was at the start of this day?

'Is this really the end? After everything we've been through, all the training, the games, just hanging out… was it all for nothing?' continued Torunn, falling to her knees. She had nowhere else to turn to, and if her father couldn't, wouldn't, help her now of all times, she really was alone in this world. And she couldn't bear returning as she was now. She needed guidance, and she was out of options.

"Father, please help us. I'm scared, scared for my sister and brothers, for Tony and Tania, and Hawkeye. They need me, now more than ever. If you ever cared for me, please help me now. Help me save my family and friends. I'm begging you! Lend me your strength!"

Moments passed with nothing but her echo, and she lowered her head, truly in despair now.

* * *

Thor watched her daughter pray to him, as she had done many times before. However, this was different in that she truly needed him, instead of just wanting him. There were so many times that he wish he could be there for his daughter, but knew it would only serve to boost her overconfidence, something he had in abundance at her age, and even far longer. Being half human wasn't a weakness to her, for that was where her true strength lay. She just needed something to fight with, and he wasn't going to abandon her now. Not now, when everyone was in danger, because of James's incredibly risky plan. He also knew that James truly cared about his daughter, otherwise all those fights would have been for real, instead of just two siblings getting on each other nerves. If the plan was to succeed, he needed to give Torunn a reason to return: something that would help her in the right way this time. He raised his hand, and by the power of the All Father, as his father had done with Mjölnir, he willed Torunn's sword from Ultra City, and faster than the Iron Avengers by a good ten minutes, and sent it to Torunn.

* * *

Torunn waited a few minutes before a sound caught her ears. She opened her eyes to see a sword, her sword, land in front of her. And she heard a voice, not unlike how she imagined her father's voice.

"_Rise, my daughter,_" said the voice, "_Return to your family. Do all that you can to protect them._"

With tears in her eyes, happy ones, she looked to the sky and said, "Thank you, Father."

Torunn stood up and walked to her sword, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Now that she knew she not only could be hurt, but if given the right circumstances, she could very well die, she focused her thoughts and her energies into one task: Protecting her family from Ultron, no matter the cost. She picked up her sword and flew off back to the cave. She was ready for anything now.

(AN1)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the main cave, rain had started pouring outside rather quickly, and Tony was giving the kids some last minute advice on the Iron Avengers.

"…Go for exposed joints," said Tony, "Don't get locked down to one opponent."

"Easier said than done," replied Laura, "Especially with what we're up against."

"That still leaves Ultron," added Tania.

"What about dealing with him?" asked Pym.

"That, is a different story altogether," informed Tony solemnly.

"This plan seemed a lot better when Torunn and the Hulk were involved," lamented Azari.

"Whether you know it or not, you've prepared for this all your lives," started Tony, before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Aye, we did!" announced Torunn, revealing herself with full confidence once more, "And today we meet our destinies!"

"She means that in a good way, right?" asked Barton, who had never seen this side of her before.

"Probably better if we don't know," replied Azari.

James couldn't help but smile. It was better that Torunn was back, especially to her old self, but with this new vigor and courage that he hadn't seen before. He knew she was going to stay with them to the bitter end. Nothing was going to stop her. He was going to do the same, as he suspected everyone else was feeling like that as well. They were as prepared as they were going to get.

"Welcome back," said James, Torunn taking his offered hand with her own.

"You know I wouldn't miss a fight," smiled Torunn, being more sincere than she had been before.

"Verily," replied James.

"Yeah, sis is ready to go," squealed Tania, rushing over to hug her 'other older sister', turning Torunn's smile into a chuckle.

(AN2)

"Sorry, I've been out of it Tania; I had to figure some things out on my own," replied Torunn, placing her hand on Tania's shoulder.

However, a sudden shockwave prevented Laura from adding anything right away. They headed to the mouth of the cave to see Iron Giant Man rise in front of them, as tall as ever. He made to strike at the cliff just below where they were, sending Torunn, James, Azari, and Pym over the edge. In experienced reflex, Pym shrank and grew out his wings to fly to safety, while Torunn got her wits after about a second and flew to save James and Azari.

'I won't let them die,' thought Torunn, catching both of her "brothers".

James seemed surprised that he didn't hit the ground at first when he noticed Torunn had her arm around him, quite protectively at that. Tania had taken to the air and started blasting Iron Giant man alongside Pym, while Laura rushed down the side of the hill to join the others as the rest of the Iron Avengers landed, with Iron Captain America supporting a familiar shield, not that anyone noticed.

(AN3)

"Get behind me," ordered James, bringing up his shield as Iron Black Widow turned her hands into guns and started firing, with Iron Black Panther and Iron Wolverine beside her.

Iron Black Panther tackled Azari to the ground while Iron Thor took to the air, getting Torunn's attention. Laura took to the offensive as she met Wolverine mid-jump and both started slashing away at each other. Meanwhile, Hawkeye jumped in to knock Iron Captain America back long enough for James to move to a more strategic location before moving to confront Iron Hawkeye. He was knocked off his original position, a perch high up which he favored much like his dad; however, that didn't stop him from loading another arrow ready to take Iron Hawkeye's bow down. After releasing it, the arrow was true and destroyed the bow on Iron Hawkeye's left arm.

"YES!" celebrated Hawkeye, before Tania swung by as Iron Hawkeye revealed a bow on his right arm as well.

"He's a machine, bro," replied Tania, firing a repulsor blast at Iron Hawkeye, who moved out of the way, "Just because Uncle Clint wasn't ambidextrous doesn't mean his robot's not."

(AN4)

"Thanks for that," said Hawkeye, dodging another arrow as Tania moved to another target, specifically Iron Wolverine, who was giving Laura a challenge, even with her clear head.

She was distracted when she saw Iron Giant Man go for her dad, and she instinctively got between his fist and the Cliffside. Unfortunately the shockwaves from her colliding with said Cliffside, sent Tony tumbling down.

"DAD!" called out Tania, which got James's attention.

James, after getting Iron Black Widow out of the way temporarily, he used his father's genetics jump off of Iron Captain America's shield to catch Tony before he hit the cliff face. With Tony safe, Laura moved out of the way from a somewhat wild swing by Iron Wolverine used the opening to slice off his hand with her foot blade.

"How's that?" taunted Laura, before jumping back from another swing, which gave Iron Wolverine time to pickup his hand and reattach it, "Okay, so that's how it is. Let's just take the head this time!"

(AN5)

Laura charged in again, and using her instinct she got from her father to dodge and block all the attempts from Iron Wolverine as she sliced through various parts before jumping up to dodge one final strike from Iron Wolverine and sliced his head off. She didn't stop there as she sliced and diced the body before it had a chance to react.

"No more Weapon X," declared Laura, as she walked away from the now scrap, "It's X-23's turn."

She looked around to see Tania helping the others one at a time shortly before they were able to take some advantage against their Parents' counterparts, at least for a short time. X-23 ran over to help James with Iron Black Widow when she saw Iron Wasps fly out to attack Pym.

"So THAT'S where Iron Wasp was," blinked Laura, realizing how much that made sense.

"Pym, go get the Hulk!" ordered James, "Tony said anger brings out the Hulk, so make him angry!"

"Angry!? Ow…" replied Pym, still fighting off the stings from the Iron Wasps, "How?"

"I don't know, insult him or something!" countered James.

"Blast him if that's what it takes," added X-23, running towards Iron Black Widow, who only had one arm left from when James used his father's shield to destroy the other three, "James, it looks like he wants his shield back!"

Pym shrunk down to a small size again and flew inside the cave, with the Iron Wasps following. Laura could barely hear the yelps of pain from Banner before an inhuman roar filled the battlefield, startling everyone, including the robots.

"Oh crap," said Laura, before using the distraction to slice the final arm off of Iron Black Widow and carving it into pieces as well.

"Incredible," commented James, seeing his trump card in action, albeit a wild card at that.

"We're doing it!" cheered Pym, "We're going to win!"

"You might want to double check that," said Tania, landing next to them and Laura.

"Incoming target," informed Jocasta, "Designation: Ultron."

(AN6)

The Hulk had just finished pounding the last of the Iron Wasps into scrap before a blast knocked him to the ground.

"Did you think I had forgotten you, monster?" 'greeted' Ultron, "Ultron never forgets!"

Ultron fired another blast, only for Hulk to turn the tables on him and send him to the other side of the valley, away from the caves and the other. Hulk seemed to have the advantage for a few minutes before Ultron took him down with a few precise strikes.

"You're not the Black Panther," said Azari, as he had finally had enough holding back, and decided to unleash his full power, which destroyed Iron Black Panther, "I am!" he declared as an electrical Panther formed around him.

A few shots and a shield later destroyed Iron Captain America as Torunn sliced through Iron Thor and Hawkeye walked away from an arrowed filled Iron Hawkeye, which blew up a few seconds later. Everyone regrouped as the Hulk finally fell from Ultron's Unibeam.

"Ultron, we would have words with thee!" declared Torunn.

(AN7)

Ultron's response was another Unibeam. Pym tried to get in close while Tania covered for him with more repulsor blasts, but Pym got too close as was knocked unconscious on top of Hulk, still shrunk.

"PYM!" called out Azari, Tania, and Francis.

Black Panther then powered up everything he had into a single charged blast, only for Ultron to absorb it and fire it back, powered by his own energy as well in a full on repulsor/Unibeam combo blast that sent Black Panther across the field.

"Jocasta, is the Unibeam charged?" asked Tania.

"10.3 seconds to full charge," replied Jocasta.

Torunn took that time to reclaim her sword and together, with X-23, charged at Ultron at full speed, slicing with their sword and claws respectfully; however, it wasn't effective and Ultron managed to knock Laura away while grabbing a hold of Torunn. James jumped in and got Torunn freed from Ultron's grasp and his new adamantium/vibranium shield was able to block Ultron's next Unibeam.

"HEY UGLY!" shouted Tania, firing her Unibeam, forcing Ultron to turn his Unibeam on hers, "TASTE YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

"TANIA DON'T!" shouted Laura, but it was too late.

The resulting collision between two Unibeams echoed throughout the battlefield. The Implosion sent out shockwaves, sending everyone back several feet, minus Pym, who was protected by the Hulk's massive size compared to his at that moment.

(AN8)

"Ultron killed our parents! He's going to kill US!" pleaded Pym, before remembering what Tony told him, "And you're afraid of him! He's just a dumb robot and he can beat you up! And he said that you were ugly, and a big wimp, and that he was stronger than you!"

The last comment snapped something in Hulk, for no one, NO ONE, was stronger than the Hulk. He got up, more enraged than before and charged at Ultron, catching it off guard and pounded the robot with all his might.

Tania went over to X-23, who was now recovering from an earache caused by the shockwaves to her overly sensitive ears as James, the New Captain America, helped Hawkeye up while Black Panther checked on Torunn. Everyone couldn't help but enjoy watching as The Incredible Hulk Ripped Ultron a New One over and over again, finally breaking it in two.

(AN9)

"**HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!**" declared Hulk in a victory roar, before turning his attention to the next thing on his list, destroying the pest that angered him in the first place, which, unfortunately, was Pym.

"Uh-oh," realized James.

"'Uh-oh'? What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" asked Azari.

"He means, now that Ultron's down, he's turning his attention to what got him angry in the first place," explained Laura, getting between the Hulk and Pym.

It didn't do much as Hulk just knocked her to the side without much effort.

"You so much as touch him, and this Arrow goes through that thick skull of yours," threatened Hawkeye, as he and the others got ready fight the Hulk, despite it being harder the one they just had against Ultron.

(AN10)

"Hulk!" echoed a voice from the far side of the battlefield.

The Hulk instantly recognized the voice as Betty, one of his only best friends left in the world. He calmed down, and got his wits together. Using Banner's memories and a small portion of his vocabulary, he reprimanded him like the kid he was.

"Shrinking boy," warned Hulk, "No sting Hulk anymore!"

"Never again," said a terrified Pym, feeling like he was going to lose control of his bladder at any minute, "I promise!"

With that, the Hulk jumped up to the mouth of the cave, where Betty was.

"Hello, Betty," greeted Hulk, feeling happy that a friend was there for him.

"Hello, Hulk," replied Betty, placing her hand on his cheek, glad to see him once more, "Are you ready?"

The Hulk nodded and Betty set down Vision's head in the sun before the Hulk picked her up and jumped away, to live the rest of their lives together, in true peace at last.

A few minutes passed and Tony was able to regain his bearings enough to walk over.

"It's not over," informed Tony, "As long as there's enough of Ultron, he'll return. He was designed to self repair, and it may take time, given the damage the Hulk did to him."

"Then let's take him to where he can't come back," spoke up Torunn as she went to pick up the pieces.

"Right there with you," agreed Tania, as she followed suit and picked up the other piece of Ultron.

"Power reserve at 23 percent," informed Jocasta, "Recommendation: Recharge before outer space travel."

"Divert power to the thrusters," replied Tania, in a 'Tony'ish kind of voice.

"Torunn/Tania!" shouted James and Francis respectively, "What are you guys doing!?"

"Making sure my family's safe," said Torunn.

"I'm making sure I can 'Rescue' my family," added Tania, before closing her faceplate and they both took off for outer space, "I love you, big brother Franky!"

"TANIA!" shouted Francis and Laura, "NO!"

"Can she survive the trip?" asked Laura of Tony.

"Normally yes," replied Tony, fighting back tears off his own at seeing his daughter fly off without his approval, a testament to how much of him was in her, much like Pepper, "But with ¼ the power, it's hard to say."

* * *

Torunn and Tania flew higher and higher, until they broke the stratosphere.

"Warning, Power at 8 percent and falling, beginning auto restart on reserve power in 5.8 seconds," informed Jocasta.

"We gotta chuck him now!" called out Rescue, throwing Ultron's bottom half left.

"Let's do this!" shouted Torunn, using all her might to send Ultron's upper half right.

"Auto Restart initialize," declared Jocasta, before shutting off the suit.

Suddenly, Torunn gasped for breath, her human half not being able to survive the sub-zero temperatures.

"Jocasta, no!" called out Tania as her visual screen went blank, "Torunn! TORUNN!"

Tania couldn't help Torunn, nor vice versa, as she fell back towards Earth.

"TORUNN!" cried out Tania, before starting to cough from the lack of air as the life support was turned off as well, it didn't take her long for her to lose her remaining air in her suit, from the heat of re-entry, as she passed out.

(AN11)

(Chapter End)

Aren't I a jerk?

Yeah, it was kinda pushing the four thousand-word mark, and might even break it when I get this on the site proper.

I decided to wait one more chapter, because it will give you guys more time to review with some ideas to keep this going a little longer. If you want me to end it, just say so. However, that doesn't mean there are only two scenes left in the fic. Far from it, I've got a few more scenes I'm gonna try adding, to make it seem a more well rounded ending. Make sure to read the Author Notes. I have them for a reason!

AN1: I wanted an extended scene, because by this point in the movie, she seems like a whiney child, yet it's still believable and passable because she's actually humble in this request. It's actually real, and I like that. So, I extended it to add in more mental/emotional drama, plus Tania and Laura as well, because she considers them a friend and family as well, respectively.

AN2: Again, going back to Tania's 'want of a family'. She's happy with 'Franky', and daddy Tony, but having brothers and sisters really excites her, because she can have more adventures with them as well.

AN3: Well, the remade shield melted due to acid, and the real shield WAS at base, so I guess Ultron removed it because Iron Captain America needed a shield and he didn't want to bother making another one if acid was going to destroy it again.

AN4: I was going to have Laura do this, but Tania made more sense. And seriously, Barton really only shot right-handed. I never saw him shoot left-handed. If he has, and outside the comics, then let me know so I can find it.

AN5: A little quip for Laura. Not to mention a reference to Logan and many mutants not being able to heal after having their heads cut off. Seriously, that's actually a method for killing these guys.

AN6: Well, she detected him at the artic home, so why not here? Plus it would make sense than just a sneak attack blast that NO ONE apparently saw coming.

AN7: Ah yes, Asgardian declaration for a fight at it's finest.

AN8: Seriously, Two Repulsors did an implosion with an immediate area of about ten yards. So, two Unibeams, being about 10x more powerful, affected a much greater area.

AN9: Shout out in the next chapter for anyone who got the reference!

AN10: Hey, if the father can do it for next to no reason, then the son can get away with it for protecting his friend.

AN11: Oh, she's protected with her suit already, the metal doesn't heat up on the outside, just that the heat took away the remaining oxygen in the suit as it fell. Also, yeah, cliffhanger for a reason, again. Deal with it.

Also, I did some research, and apparently I found an article stating that 'officially', Torunn is the daughter of Thor and Sif. Now, don't get me wrong, Sif is an awesome character, but it's just not realistic if a full god, Thor, can survive in space, and his daughter, a full-blooded god, can't. It's just wrong. This is why I have even more reason to support Thor and Jane Foster, even though in the same site I found that Jane marries Odin and gives Thor stepbrothers who are half-blooded. Even more wrong. And while, honestly, I could see a parallel between Jane and Thor as a mother and son, I find the whole 'star-crossed lovers' from difference parts of the universe thing more plausible, and believable. Not to mention better for some fandoms.

So, Torunn being Half Human and not being able to breathe in space: that's an unusual way to leave the chapter.

Okay, I've left it hanging long enough.

Later,

RDF1


	7. Getting Back to Normal, plus Epilogue!

Okay guys, since no one has expressed interest in a continued series, this will be the last chapter for this fic. So, be prepared to get some extended scenes, and a few new scenes, and an epilogue, maybe.

Thanks for all the support you have given me throughout this fic. I know I updated rather quickly at first, but once I had actually gotten started, the feeling of urgency with it kinda faded a bit. I'm glad I kept with it though and this was very fun, especially getting away from my OCs for a change.

Disclaimer: One last time, RDF1 doesn't own Next Avengers. He only owns this version of Iron Man's daughter. See previous Disclaimers for full details.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Torunn and Tania flew higher and higher, until they broke the stratosphere._

"_Warning, Power at 8 percent and falling, beginning auto restart on reserve power in 5.8 seconds," informed Jocasta._

"_We gotta chuck him now!" called out Rescue, throwing Ultron's bottom half left._

"_Let's do this!" shouted Torunn, using all her might to send Ultron's upper half right._

"_Auto Restart initialize," declared Jocasta, before shutting off the suit._

_Suddenly, Torunn gasped for breath, her human half not being able to survive the sub-zero temperatures._

"_Jocasta, no!" called out Tania as her visual screen went blank, "Torunn! TORUNN!"_

_Tania couldn't help Torunn, nor vice versa, as she fell back towards Earth._

"_TORUNN!" cried out Tania, before starting to cough from the lack of air as the life support was turned off as well, it didn't take her long for her to lose her remaining air in her suit, from the heat of re-entry, as she passed out._

(Recap End)

Moments had passed and the others were starting to get worried. Torunn and Rescue had left ten minutes ago and there were no signs of either's return just yet. However, a thousand feet above them, Tania's suit had finished restarting, allow new oxygen to be supplied to Tania. Jocasta took control through Autopilot and used the Repulsors and boosters to slow down the fall, preventing terminal velocity. After safely landing Tania to the ground, the suit collapsed, since Tania had yet to regain consciousness, her faceplate opening to help the process.

(AN1)

"TANIA!" shouted Tony, rushing over to her, with Laura and the others shortly behind.

"Mr. Stark," informed Jocasta, "Reboot successful, reserve power at 50 percent. Recommend recharge at earliest convenience."

"We'll do that," replied Tony, "How's her condition?"

"A little shaken up, she pushed herself too far, not unlike her father. She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up."

"That's good," said Laura, kneeling next to Tania, "Tania, don't leave your dad now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, the Demi-Goddess Torunn had ran out of air and was floating frozen, helplessly in space, until a bright light shown around her, warming her up.

"Rest my child," spoke a voice she had heard before, "Thee have earned it."

Torunn opened her eyes, feeling a sense of peace wash over her.

"Father?" she wondered, seeing a bright light dim enough for her to see Thor, All Father of Asgard, holding her, not unlike a parent would their young child.

"You have done me proud, Torunn," said Thor as he set her on her feet, any and all signs of injuries faded, "In facing your mortality, both literally and figuratively, you have learned the very same lesson your grandfather, Odin, strove to teach me. You learned what it meant to be human. That is why I left you with your mother and the Avengers."

Torunn couldn't help but smile with a few tears in her eyes, she was happy that she finally got to see her father face to face, and it was arguably the happiest moment of her life so far.

"Because in ALL the Gods of Asgard, NONE have the humanity to make a TRUE Hero, and I have known quite a few of them for many years," continued Thor, "Now, come home, Torunn. Come home, to Asgard."

The Bifrost Bridge then revealed before her a most wondrous place of peace and prosperity that she had never seen before.

"Home," mused Torunn, taking it all in from a distance at a glance, before feeling her heart break in two, as she knew another place was her home as well, something she would have argued against a few days ago, "Oh Father, I've wanted this for many years. And I can't believe I'm saying this now of all times, but my home is with my family and friends on Earth."

"I know, my daughter," replied Thor, without much disappointment, as the other lesson alongside being human, was being where you were needed most, something he learned more than once, "But know that the gates of Asgard are ALWAYS opened to you, Heimdall will be glad to help you in that regard, and when the time comes, you will be welcomed with open arms!"

Speaking of Heimdall, he walked up on the pair, and whispered a short message to Thor.

"Aye, thank you Heimdall. I could not have asked for a better time for this to be finished," said Thor, "Torunn, as I had your sword forged for you, I had hoped this would be ready when you were ready for it. I am giving you stronger battle armor which will not only protect you, but also give you better movement due to it's lighter weight."

"Thank you father," replied Torunn, hugging him one more time before Thor used his power as All Father and changed her armor out before opening the portal once more and Torunn headed through to return to her family.

* * *

Tania opened her eyes up with a gasp as she sat up.

"TORUNN!" she shouted, thinking she was still in space.

"Geez," replied Laura, trying to get the ringing out of her ears, "Could you yell any louder, Tania? I'm right here."

"What about Torunn?" asked Tania, looking around and getting her bearings.

"Easy, Tania," replied Tony, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You just woke up after falling from the stratosphere. I think you should be entitled to looking after yourself for a few seconds."

(AN2)

"I was falling, but Torunn wasn't," replied Tania, her eyes watering, "I think she froze up in the depths of space! I couldn't get to her before the restart."

"No," denied James, "She's not dead. She's way more resilient than that."

"I don't know," said Laura, standing up, "All of us JUST fought a hard battle, and Torunn had taken quite a few hits from Iron Thor's hammer and the blasts from Ultron's Repulsors. This isn't like training. I think we have to face the possibility that…"

Laura was cut off by a big flash of lightning striking down near them. The light died down, revealing Torunn in golden armor and a red cape. She looked up at all of her family with happy tears in her eyes, something they've never really seen before.

"Dad says 'hi'," greeted Torunn, before James, Azari, Pym, and Barton ran over to her, whom she welcomed with open arms a group hug.

"She's unharmed and apparently met her dad," deadpanned Laura, sighing a bit, before smiling at her.

Torunn separated from the boys and approached her sisters, only for Tania to jump up and tackle her to the ground.

"I was SO worry about you!" exclaimed Tania, "Did you really meet your dad? What was he like? Does he really have long hair?"

(AN3)

This got a big burst of laughter from everyone, including Laura.

"Yes, everything we were told and more, and yes," replied Torunn, getting Tania off her so she could get up.

During that time, Vision was about to restart as well from Solar Recharge, but looking at his surroundings, and the group of people before him, he was quite confused as to what had happened, and how long he had been out of it.

"MAN, it's been a LONG day," said Pym, plopping down on the ground.

"Well, it's not over, short stuff," replied Hawkeye, picking Pym back up, "There's about 10 thousand robots in Ultra City that needs arrows in their heads."

"Actually, about a million robots across the world needs arrows, swords, claws; the works. Can't wait," replied Laura, popping her knuckles.

(AN4)

"So, who's up for a little avenging?" asked Tony as everyone smiled back at him.

"Avengers!" declared James, picking up his father's shield and held it high, "ASSEMBLE!"

Everyone raced back to the ship they flew here in and started it up, without fear that anyone would target them for the moment and headed back to Ultra City.

"Jocasta," said Tony, as the ship made it's way towards their destination, "Initiate the auto-charge feature. That should give Tania a small boost in power for right now."

"Initiating," replied Jocasta, "beginning auto-charge now."

"That should help hold you over until we get back to your recharge station," informed Tony, before returning to the controls.

* * *

About an hour later, they made it back to the city only to find it in chaos. Without the unifying mind of Ultron, the robots were going berserk and destroying parts of the city.

"Auto-charge complete," informed Jocasta, "Reserves at full power and main power at 35 percent. Recommend recharge as soon as possible."

"Thanks, but right now, we can't make that detour," said Tania, closing her faceplate and jumping into the fray, with her brother, Pym, and Torunn right behind her.

As the ship got close to a rooftop, the others jumped out, and started their assault as well on the army of robots going berserk. One could hear arrows and electricity flying, energy shots fire, and swords and shields clanging against metal as they continued their way through the city; however, this only got the robots' attention on them. After about ten minutes of this, a warning flashed on Tania's screen.

"Warning: 8 percent power. Restart will begin in sixty seconds," informed Jocasta.

"Override," said Tania, turning to take out another robot.

"Impossible to override," replied Jocasta, "Only Tony has that authority."

"Just great," mumbled Tania, landing on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Laura, clawing another two as she landed next to Tania, "We're not done here yet."

"My suit's about to restart again. I'll be a sitting duck and I don't want to fall to the ground again either," replied Tania, slightly resigned.

Laura looked over to Azari blasting his way through another ten robots with an electrical blast, before calling over to him.

"AZARI!" shouted Laura, getting his attention.

Azari changed direction, taking out another robot with his staff, before landing next to Laura.

"What's up?" asked Azari.

"She's about to restart and I just got an idea," replied Laura, "Think you can give her boost?"

"I can try," said Azari, powering up again and letting a blast loose on Tania's armor.

"Restart in 5… 4… 3…" started Jocasta, until the power surge hit, "Power boost received and redirected. Power at 128 percent."

(AN5)

"That'll do nicely," smirked Tania, letting loose a Unibeam at a collection of robots about 40 yards in front of them, "Let's end this!"

Tania flew off again, firing Repulsors left and right as Azari and Laura smiled and continued their battles as well. Another half-hour passed before Hawkeye let loose his last arrow. He jumped out of the way from a robot's swing, only to find another quiver tossed to him. He looked up to see the scavengers, ready for battle, as he smiled and swapped out the holsters before firing arrows again. With the help of the scavengers, it only took about an hour to destroy the last of the robots left in Ultra City. Afterwards, they took refuge back at the first hideout where they first all met. There, Tania quickly removed the suit and rushed off to the nearest bathroom.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," chuckled Laura, before her eyes widened, and she followed Tania's path.

"Okay, now we can rest," said Pym, falling back, exhausted from the past 12 hours with little-to-no rest between.

"I think we can ALL use some R&R," spoke up James, "We'll rest for now, and then we'll start on the rest of the world tomorrow."

No one argued, for they too were ready for a good night's sleep, especially Torunn, who had gone through emotional and mental fatigue as well as physical.

* * *

A few hours later, Torunn began tossing in her sleep, her dreams turning stranger than normal.

(Dream)

_Torunn looked around her, seeing a gathering of people on two sides. One side was earthlings, the other was Asgardians. She looked at herself, to see that she was in a white dress, and her father alongside her, holding her arm. She looked forward to see Hawkeye in a nice suit with Pym and Azari looking like best men. On the other side were Laura and Tania, the prior looking at her in disappointment, but hiding it behind a smile. She looked around, but there was one person missing, someone she knew that should have been there._

"_Where's James?" she asked._

"_He's out on Patrol," said Thor, her father, "He wanted to make sure no one would disturb this moment for you."_

_At those words, her heart felt like it could break in two, but she held her tears. She was starting to understand what was going on, she was getting married to Hawkeye, but it wasn't what she truly wanted. Yes, he was a good friend, but there was one that was closer to her heart, for all their faults, he was the one she truly loved._

"_No, this isn't right," she said, as she struggled to get away from her father._

(Dream End)

(AN6)

Torunn sat up with a gasp. She held her head, trying to remember what she just saw, something about a wedding and her father. Her family was there and Hawkeye. She clinched her eyes shut, trying to grasp what happened, but it was fading too fast.

"Can't sleep," spoke a voice.

Torunn turned around to see James, the only other one awake at the moment.

"Bad dream, I think," replied Torunn, but she couldn't be sure.

"I don't blame you," said James, sitting next to her, "We've been through a lot in the past few days: from the Iron Avengers to this City to Ultron. My mind is still reeling."

"How did you keep it together?" asked Torunn, "I'm Half-Asgardian and one of the most strong-willed of this family, yet I still fell to pieces. How did you manage to keep your cool?"

"Actually, it was thanks to you," replied James, "After we got separated temporarily, I knew that if we were going to survive, it was going to be together. I couldn't let my family down; I couldn't let you down, not when you needed support the most."

"Thanks, James," said Torunn, smiling at him softly, something she was doing more often now, especially around him, "You never lost faith in me, or any of us."

"I did what my father would have done, protect those important to me," smiled back James, "You are important to me."

Torunn had to fight hard to prevent a blush from appearing on her cheeks. James realized what he said, and tried to leave, but Torunn stood up after him, and kissed him on the cheek. They both stood there, looking at each other, smiling, for a few more moments before James headed back to where he was sleeping. Neither had bad dreams again that night.

(AN7)

* * *

Two years later, and the world was finally heading back to peace. The United Nations was well on the way to being restored, and restoring the rest of the world. Soon after that night, James asked Torunn if she would be his girlfriend, to which Torunn happily accepted, in her own way. Their clashing personalities only really gave way when they were alone, or they really didn't have a reason to disagree with each other. Laura couldn't help but smile seeing the two. She had a feeling those two had something deeper than siblingness going for each other, but she didn't know how much until they revealed they were together about a week after they did. Hawkeye seemed disappointed, but Tania reminded him there were a few scavengers that would set him straight if he ever tried anything against the two as a couple. Azari was happy for them as well, even while he was getting to know his family in Wakonda, despite the fact that he wouldn't be ready to ascend to the throne for another few years.

Tania and Pym were another inseparable duo. If they weren't playing pranks, they were having a blast upgrading their armor; Pym had decided long ago that his stingers needed to be more powerful, like the Iron Wasps. So it came as no surprise that they started dating less than a year later, to which Tony couldn't help but smile at the two, reminding him about his relationship with Pepper all those years ago.

All in all, things were looking up for the Next Avengers: Captain America Jr., Torunn, Rescue, Black Panther, Hawkeye, X-23, and The Hornet(Pym's new name). Everything was back to being relatively normal, if you count Alien Invaders and other Superhumans trying to take over the world again normal. But, as always, the Next Avengers would be there to stop them: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

(Chapter End)

(Story End)

Finally, I got around to putting up that 'Story End'. I've forgotten that countless times on my completed fics and never seem to remember going back to correcting them. Oh well, I'm glad you guys have showed such support for fic. Every other one I've seen had only the beginning and nothing else, so I thought I'd give it a try and actually get it done.

Author Notes:

AN1: Well, given the fact that she just fell from stratosphere, and not even further from deep space like her dad did in the Live Action version, and the Autopilot helping to slow her down, she's fine for the most part. Not to mention since the Arc Reactor isn't tied to her life/body, it's not as critical to get it up and running again.

AN2: Again, this stems from Tania having more of Pepper's personality more so than Tony's. It doesn't hurt that Pepper actually a few years with her before she died.

AN3: Again, inspired by, but not entirely based on, Pepper from Armored Adventures. Seriously, she's hyper to counter Hawkeye's more aloof nature, but again, you can see parallels.

AN4: Yeah, I'm ruining the moment, but at the same time referencing earlier in the movie where Tony said Ultron's conquering the planet, and he has more robots in other places besides Ultra City.

AN5: Not unlike Thor, but since this is Azari's, and not Thor's, there are distinct differences. Azari is using Bioelectricity, while Thor used Natural Electricity. Not to mention Thor is far older and has more experience as well. So you can understand the difference in the Power Levels between the suits.

AN6: I actually went through three different takes, before taking it back as being either too nice, or too horrific in the image department. This one is more interpretation and reaction than anything else.

AN7: Something small and nice for a slight romantic scene. I think this is the probably the most scaled back I've been about it.

This was a very nice break from the norm…(OCs are thought of), but I got to get back and update my other fics, because people want them as well.

Thanks again guys!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
